Persona:Prae Anima
by Incepihyike
Summary: go see "Persona:Prae Anima FES", for a better version, why is this labeled humor? its so bad its funny, or maybe it hurts, either way
1. Confrontation

Chapter One: Confrontation

Incep: Don't forget to Review, let's me know people are reading, which is kinda nice to know

* * *

><p>Noone knew what was happening that night, nor would they forget as if magic happened he stood there, set aside by what he saw...<p>

?-"go Kagi, get as far away as you can!"

Kagi-"but Arimi-Senpai... what is this place?, how'd we get here?"

Arimi-"look out!"

A large black and red sphere with a tounge rushed Kagi, but then...

Arimi-"Principality!" a flash of light burst from her hand, the creature turned its focus to the Angelic creature that had appeared it had a Crusaders helm, lined with large spikes and a chainmail neck guard, a green glimmering robe, two golden eagle like wings on its back, and a Staff with a cross ornament

Kagi-"w-what the..."

Arimi-"Hamaon!" Principality raised it's mighty staff high and the creature became engulfed in light, some talismen paper dropped after the creature vanished, and Principality seemed to return to Arimi's body

Kagi-"holy shit... whats going on?"

Arimi-"not enough time! we gotta move!"

Kagi who sits around the house all day eating stacks wasn't as strong a his senpai, Arimi was the Student Concil president, She also visited the gym often, but as Arimi grabbed Kagi's arm he jerked back bringing her to him and tightly grabbed her wrist

Arimi-"owww... Kagi... urgh, your hurting me!" then in a rage filled tone Kagi yelled "AWNSER ME!"

Arimi started to explain "O-o-ok Tempest, just calm down... ok where to begin..."

Arimi collected her thoughts and said

"this place is called 'Prae Anima' or 'In comparison with the soul' this place is a home for distraught, lost, and forgotten egos' thats what that creature was, its called a 'Shadow' what i Summoned..." she said showing him the Tarot Card "...is called a 'Persona' which is the opposite, it reflects one's true feelings and emotions, its pretty much you, but 10 times awesomer, now can i have my wrist back?"

Kagi let go of her wrist "thanks for the news flash, but how do we get out?"

Arimi-"like this" Principality appeared once again "Traesto!" a portal opened that showed an abandoned alley-way, it was the Evening

Kagi-"don't know what happened, but i'll take it!" he said running towards it then Arimi stopped him and said "don't tell ANYONE about this place, or i'll make sure you learn what a persona can do to a human!" she said with incredible seriousness

Kagi-"Y-y-yes Senpai!" they leaped into the portal, luckly they landed on some garbage bags

Arimi-"you ok, Kagi?"

Kagi-"i feel incredibly dizzy"

Arimi-{oh god please don't drag him into this... not him, anyone but him!} she thought "don't worry, its just dimention traveling side-effects"

Kagi-"right..., well i'm to stumble on home now..."

Arimi-"i'll help you."

Kagi-"Thanks... Senpai"

they walked a couple blocks back to the Kagura residence

Arimi knocks on the door, and a black haired woman in a Grey dress anwsered in a upset tone "Tempest Kagura!, where have you been and why... oh hello Arimi."

Arimi-"hello , Kagi thought it'd be nice to actually not be weaker than every girl in the school, so we when to the gym" she lied with a perfect false smile on her face

Kagi-"aching... everywhere..." Kagi said playing along... at aleast we hope

?-"is Kagi home?" a frill femine voice asked

Arimi-"yes, but he's very tired right now ummm, errr"

?-"Reichi, Reichi Kagura"

Arimi-"i can call you Rei right?"

Rei-"yup!" the little girl said with a big innocent smile

Ms. Kagura-"i can help him to his room if you..."

Arimi-"no,no its fine besides, i need back my notes for geography"

Arimi layed Kagi on his bed throwing a blanket over him

Kagi-"thanks Senpai, if my mom would of gotten hold me, she would of made me spill everything" he said in raspy, weak, and tired tone

Arimi-"just remember, tell anyone one about the Prae Anima, and i'll LITERIALLY kill you, kay?" she said with a creepy smile

Kagi-"how many times must i say 'Yes' to you Senpai?"

Arimi-"untill i'm satis..."she stopped what she was saying and resumed "when you're MY senpai"

Kagi-"rig your homework and invaildate your tests, gotcha!"

She walked over to him a ruffled his shaggy, lime green hair "do THAT and i'll kill your social life, well bye"  
>Kagi-"yeah, yeah see'ya" once the door closed, he pulled a Tarot Card from his pocket and thought to himslef {So you're a Persona... Dad was right, this card IS a charm... just not one for good luck}<p>

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHORS CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: BTW the title of this chapter in reference to the Persona PSP soundtrack ;)


	2. Cameo or New Character?

Chapter Two: "Cameo or New Character?"

That night Kagi had the usually high school boy dream; hot girls, pimpin' cars, a man with a long-nose, and a Large blue Hotel lobby, wait.. go back to that last one...

?-"welcome to the velvet room, my name is Igor"

Kagi-"what happeneded to the Hot Chicks?" he then looks at the female next to Igor "ok, nevermind, continue Tenguman"

Igor-"i see you have a Persona, but you're still unawakened to it, this is a unique case, never before has this happened, may i see your Persona card?"

Kagi hands him the card, he waves his hand over it and says

Igor-"ah, yes Cu Chulainn... of the Tower Arcana, the Tower represents grave misfortune is ahead" he chuckled

Kagi-"Terrific!" he said sarcastically "by the way WHY am i in a Hotel lobby?"

Igor-"the Velvet Room takes shape to the guests will, so, why ARE you in a hotel lobby"

Kagi-{friggin' smartass tengu nosed *mind grumble*}

?-"insults aren't needed"

Kagi-"sweetie, the men are talking"

Igor-"ah, yes where are my manners, this my assistant, Claire"

Claire-"pleasure to meet you, kinda..."

Kagi with elevator eyes said "the pleasure is all mine" then it hit him, he was in full control of his body in a dream

Igor handing him back the persona card "you'll wake up soon, completely healed from your encounter yesterday, and take this"

:Tempest Obtained the 'Velvet Key':

Igor-"farewell, til' we meet again"

Kagi practically jumped out of bed and immediately tryed summoning his persona but instead of saying Cu Chulainn, he said Chu Chulane, and gave up after the 14th try

~~~~~~ After School ~~~~~~

Kagi-"hey senpai!"

Arimi-"hey Kagi, whats going on?"

Kagi-"this!" he said pulling out his Persona

Arimi-"holy... shit... are they just handing them out like candy?" she was clearly outraged

Kagi-"isn't this a good thing, now i can help you do whatever your doing..." then he got close a whispered "...you know where"

Arimi-"yeah, and another ass to save!"

Kagi-"calm down!, i could of kept it hidden and let you find out once i first did it, girls, they say they want honesty, but when you give some they flip their shit!"

Kagi walked out the school, Arimi tailing close behind

at the school gate Arimi slammed Kagi against the wall and said "this isn't some damn game! you could die!"  
>Kagi-"COULD, being the key word!"<p>

Arimi-"you're not some damn knight in shining white armor!"

Kagi-"my Persona is!, and isn't that the true me?"

Arimi-"no SMARTASS thats your father!"

Kagi-"NO THE CARD CHANGED!"

Arimi-'what...?"

Kagi-"Yeah!, it was blank before!, but now, it has Chu Chulane in it"

Arimi-"its Cu Chulainn, dumbass"

Kagi-"but i thought i was a smartass?" he said like... well... like a smartass

Arimi-"you just don't understand" she said as she ran from the school, tears falling from her eyes

?-"Kagi!" said the voice with the deepest bass in the world

Kagi-{fuck not Huita, i'm dead, having this pe... per... The hell? i can't remember it, really? Pers... perso... per... person... personallity, damn over shot it!}

A man so ripped he made the gods themself tremble walked over to Kagi and cracked his fists, which sounded like thunder crackling,

Huita-"look at the big bad strong man making a girl cry, thought you were bigger than that Kagura"

Kagi-{ok maybe if i sound it out, yeah, WOOO! go phonix!}  
>with only one word on his mind he blurted it out without even thinking<p>

Kagi-"Per...So...Na..."  
>Cu Chulainn's card started to glow as it flew out of his pocket and into his hand he then instinctively gasped the card and it shattered<p>

then a knight in White Armor, with Blue Decorative Streaks, Black Boots, White Cape, a Polearm, and Locks of silkly flowing Dark grey hair appeared over Kagi, he looked up,  
>(more focused on the tree trunk of a fist coming him instead of his persona) as Kagi put his hands over his face to stop the punch, Cu interviened with his Polearm blocking the attack<p>

Meanwhile... a couple feet away...

Arimi stopped running and thought to herself {i should go apologize, he doesn't know... but, *sigh* he's a persona-user too now, so nows better time than ever}  
>she headed back to the school the sight of Cu Chulainn made her Persona act in a odd way it to came out on its own, and the personas locked eyes, t'wasith the go time bitches<p>

an alarm flared in Kagi and Arimi's head

!PLOT FIGHT! !PLOT FIGHT!

Arimi-"i understand"

Kagi-"oh hey senpai did you also hear..." she interupted him

Arimi-"Holy Arrow!"

Principality fired an arrow of light aimed for Kagi's head, Kagi felt a piercing pain in his arm instead...  
>Kagi-"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!,THE FUCKING the hell is this pain..." he looked up seeing an Shining yellow arrowhead centimeters from his face,as blood poured from his persona's arm<p>

Kagi-"Cu Chulainn you... you.. saved me..." a voice in head then said

I am Thou...Thou Art I...  
>Thou Hast Awakened Me From Slumber To Aide Thy Conquest<p>

Kagi's eyes filled with anger not paying attention Huita he yelled "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY PERSONA!"

Arimi-"uhhh... hahaha c-calm down Kagi"

Kagi-"SILENCE!, GARUDYNE!" his boomed so loud it practically broke the sound barrier.

Cu Chulainn created a massive galestorm with his polearm that sent both Arimi and Principality flying, Arimi busted the back of her head open on a tree,  
>and Principality evaporated into her. Kagi quickly coming back to reality noticed what he did<p>

Kagi-"S-s-s-senpai... SENPAI!" he said running to her he dialing 9-1-1 on his cellphone

~~~~~~ Evening ~~~~~~

a few hours later at the hospital a blond rockstar haired police officer named Tohru Adachi was taking his statement

Tohru-"ummm explain again what happened?"

Kagi-"i lost control of my self when she started yelling at me and i bashed her skull against the tree"

Tohru-"why was she yelling at you"

Kagi-"trading cards..."

Tohru-{well thats an odd reason to start a fight} "what kind?"

Kagi-"the ones with monsters"

Adachi flinched

Kagi-"did i say something off or..."

Tohru-"no-no-no, ummm just out of curiousity what color, where these cards?" {if he says blue...}

Kagi-"Blue..."

Adachi's jaw dropped

Kagi-"and their part of a ritual or a summoning"

Adachi made a nervous laugh and said "ok, gotcha, Yu-Gi-Oh Ritual Cards right?" {damnit i just got paroled, can't deal with this shit again}  
>it dawned on Kagi, that their both cards, both blue, both invovle monsters, and summoning<p>

Kagi-"yeah thats it!"

Adachi flipped throught the case report on witness statements and sweated up a storm

Tohru-{OH GOD DAMNIT, C'MON THROW ME BONE HERE} "S-s-says here you said persona..."

Kagi-{well, i'm busted like a crack addict} Kagi sighed and said "yes, here" he handed him the card

Tohru-{oh wow, the kid wasn't shitting around, nothing bad about this card, actually it has a great sense of justice radiating from it} "Cu Chulainn huh?"

Kagi-"How'd you..."

Tohru-{my head is REALLY itchy, must stratch...}"Sssshh, we can keep this secret between you and me ok"

Kagi-"thanks, ummm"

Tohru-"Call me Adachi"

Kagi-"wait... as in THE Adachi? the Inaba one?"

Adachi took off the blond long hair rocker wig reveiling his short black and said "we WILL keep this secret between you and me ok?" {OH GOD YES FREEDOM}

Kagi-"yes sir"

Adachi put the wig back on as a nurse was opening the door

Tohru-{all good things are short lived} "well thanks for the statements kid, i'll turn these in downtown, good evening nurse"  
>as he left a card felt out his back pocket, it was another persona card, a green-blue imp holding a flaming spoon, the tag on the back said "Ukobach" as well as the pronunciation<p>

Kagi-"Ukoba..." he feel silent not wanting to summon a persona with a witness around. (I.E. the nurse)

Kagi rubbed Arimi arm and said "please forgive me someday... senpai..." and with that he went home

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHORS CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: Adachi yay!

Cu Chulainn: my arm is so sore, i think i broke something

Principality: my bad

Ukobach: dont mind me i'm going to eat some cereal WITH A BURING PASSION!

Incep:you go do that, you'll need your energy

Ukobach: wheres the damn Coco Puffs?

Arimi: your arm maybe sore but i...

Incep: quiet woman!, you're a plot point now!


	3. Attack of the New Character!

Chapter Three: "Attack of the New Character!"

the next day

~~~~~~ Morning ~~~~~~

Kagi-"I had the wierdest..." he yawned then he noticed the Ukobach card on his nightstand "...oh c'mon!"

?-"Problem, master?"

Just then Kagi heard a voice, a rather 'ye olde' voice with an irish accent

Kagi-"who said that?"

?-"T'was I, the one who slayed the Hound of Culain, Cu Chulainn "

Kagi-"HOW ARE YOU TALKING?"

Cu-"through your soul, i'm talking to you telepathicaly"

Kagi-"ok, well Cu... You don't mind if i call you Cu, right?"

Cu-"You could call me 'Barbie' and i'd be content, master"

Kagi-"Then please, call me Kagi, or Kagura, Hell even Tempest"

Cu-"As you wish, Tempest"

Rei-"Bro why are you talking to yourself?"

Kagi-"Out of my room!"

Rei-"but i..."

Kagi-"NOW!"

Reichi began to cry and ran out of his room

Kagi sighed and said "Crocodile tears, really?"

Cu-"Shall i smite the little lassie, Tempest?"

Kagi-"NO!, mom would kill me"

Cu-"Master Tempest, its my solemn duty to protect you and fight in your honour, i shall thrust my mighty polearm through the most deadly of foes for your safety"

Kagi-"please never use Thrust and Polearm in the same sentence"

Cu-"Sir Tempest you have such an unpure mind"

Kagi-"I'm a teenager!, i'm like a wrestler, but instead of steroids flowing through me, its hormones!"

Cu-"Aye sir, A'las that still aint an excuse"

Kagi-{Potatoe peeling, green lovin' *mind grumble*}

Cu draws his Mighty Polearm holding it at Kagi's neck staring him down.

Cu-"Poteta peelin' is a fine craft, i'd think twice about mockin' people if i're you, little laddie"

Kagi-"W-what happened to protecting me?"

Cu withdraws into Kagi's body

Cu-"Teaching you how to be a gentleman, aint savin' your skin?, unless you want to be labeled as a rude jerk."

Kagi-"fair enough, just don't threaten me while doing it"

Kagi thought for a moment {huh, i guess Rei gave up on...}

Mom-"TEMPEST KAGURA!"

Kagi-"damnit..."

Cu-"Remember i'll be by your side Tempest, just say the word"

Kagi-"right... well time to..." he was interupted by a shout from outside his window

?1-"DIE FOR ME!"

just then a girl with long blonde hair, wearing a light blue dress, and white high-heels 'for lack of a better term and the authors blind eye for fashion' appeared before him

Kagi with a horrified expression as the girl got extremely close, almost to the point they were but lips distance appart "...if Mom comes looking for me... i'm so dead"

then irony happened

Mom-" get down here right..." she opened the door and saw the girl before Kagi "...when did this girl get in your room?"

Kagi-"about 4 seconds ago" he chuckled nervously and pushed the girl away distancing him from her

Cu-"I can explain this."

Cu then materialized from Kagi's body

Cu-"top of the day to ya miss..." then he looked at the girl "...Alice..."

Alice giggled and proclaimed "I'd be flattered if it wasn't for the fact the words of a deadman mean nothing to me, and i meant you AND Kagura"

Kagi-"How do you know my name?"

Alice-"my master is smart, teeheehee, in fact, i knew excatly were to find you"

?2-"and i know where to find you!"

a man clad in a red jumpsuit, wearing a white jacket, and white shoes ran past Kagi's mom, and into Kagi's room and attacked Alice, she dodged with ease

Kagi-"More guests, how spelndid, now could i ask you..." Kagi's pupils dialated as his rage once again surfaced

Kagi-"GET THE HELL OUT MY ROOM, MAGARULA!"

Cu blasted Alice and the man with a Powerful galestorm, sending them flying through Kagi's roof, leaving a hole

?1-"Mudoon!"

Alice fired a pulse of darkness at Cu

Cu-"this'll sting"

Kagi-{Mudoon is dark... and dark is... instant kill... how do i know that?,either way, i can't lose Cu, he's the only Persona i have, if i lose him... thats it!}

Kagi runs to his nightstand and picks up Ukobach and yells "Time to attack, UKOBACH!"

the little Green-Blue Demon appears from Kagi, and it thrusts its Burning spoon (OF JUSTICE!) into the air and said in a raspy, shrill demonic voice chants

Ukobach-"Occult! feeds me more and more!" as Ukobach absorbed the Instant death attack

Alice-"Damn you Ukobach, i thought we had something special!"

?2-"no damn you!" as ?2 drew a blade and thrusted it through Alice's chest

Alice screeched in pain as she evaporated down into a nearby alley way

?1-"Damn you, Tenji!"

Tenji(?)-"love you to" he said in a sarcastic tone, then turned to Kagi and said "nice to meet you Tempest Kagura, im Tenji Masamune" he extended his hand

Kagi-"like the sword, Masamune?" he shook his hand

Cu-"Aye, that sword wouldn't happen to be the..."

Tenji-"the Masamune?, RIGHT-YOU-ARE!" he said in a voice that could be discribed as a ADHD Gameshow host mixed with a Used Car-salesman, too energetic for his own good.

Kagi-{this guy is annoying} "Cool, so does the sword like run in your family?"

Tenji-"yes, and now i'll show you how enter the other world!"

Kagi-"wait... what?"

Tenji grabbed Kagi carring him under his arm like a textbook and ran down stairs, passing his mom he said

Kagi-"Bye mom, i'm going out with the weirdo wielding a legendary sword, don't forget to feed Ukobach i'm while out, 'kayThanksBye!"

Ukobach looks at Kagi's mom and asks "so... where do you keep the Coco Puffs?"

Mom-"second cabinet... on... the left" she said still wondering what the fuck just happened

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHORS CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: phew... the begining is really a mess, it'll more than likely be fixed, at some point (2:41 AM 1/7/2012)

Incep: YATTA its fixed (5:00 AM 1/7/2012, holy shit it took me under 3 hours to write chapter 4?, man time flys)

Ukobach(munching a bowl of Coco Puffs): i thought... *munch* Tempest-san was messy *crunch*

Kagi: what's that supposed to mean?

Incep: how'd you escape?

Kagi: Tenji had to use the bathroom... and i...

Tenji: I AM BACK FROM TAKING MY TINKLE OF JUSTICE!

Incep: oh god, i can't wait to make Arcana puns

Arimi: can say what my problem is now?

Incep: no damnit!, we something that is so old that its forgotten then we spring it on them later! (or make a reoccurring thing out of it)

Arimi: better get paid for the chapters i'm not in

Incep: 'i ain't saying you a gold digger...' [Trollface]

Arimi: whatever, jackass *walks off set*

Tenji: well my little comrade, let us make haste!

Kagi: PLEASE GOD NO

*Tenji flies off with Kagi, Ukobach leaves as well*

Incep: so ?1, is the time machine ready?

?1: up and runnin' boss!

Incep: good... watch out Hidehiko Uesugi, your awesome shall be mine

?1: evil laughter session?

Incep: you know it

Incep&?1: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	4. A Clash of Taste

Chapter Four: "A Clash of Taste"

later that day, in the alley from chapter one!

~~~~~~ Afternoon ~~~~~~

Kagi-"Oh joy this place"

Cu-"slow down yer pace, i can barly keep in this fourm"

Cu wasn't floating, and was the size of a normal person, and wasn't ghostly, and since its Japan, people just thought he was a dedicated cosplayer

Kagi-"Cu! do something!"

Cu rushed Tenji

Tenji-"no so fast my Paladin shaped amigo!" he sliced Cu's Polearm in two

Kagi-{No!, at this rate, he'll kill Cu!, wheres that Baka when you need him?} "Hey! UKOBACH!"

Ukoback sat up from the couch "Tempest-san is in trouble, this looks like a job for a..." grabbed nearby pink 'Hello-Neko' Sunglasses "...Spoony bard"

Ukobach faded in to nothing and appeared in front of Tenji and did a roundhouse kick... with his Spoon

Tenji-"that hurt, but it smelt like chocolately goodness!"

Ukobach-"a bowl a day keeps the lunatics away!"

Kagi-"the reason i need a mini-fridge in my room" {wait a minute... THAT MAKES NO DAMN SENSE, urgh i've had you one day Ukobach and you're rubbing off on me}

Tenji-"the Lunatics yes but not" then in a utterly obnoxious tone he yelled "PER SO NA!, oh yeah baby!"

Just then a White tiger, with blue stripes, and a long white tail, the blue puff of fur on the tip, it was the Legendary tiger...

Tenji-"Byakkoooooooooh yeah!, Bufudyne!"

Byakko condensed a large ice sphere infront of it mouth and blasted it

?3-"HALT!" shreiked a gruff, femine voice, a big terrorifying smile flashed in everyones minds causing them to stop a portal opened from the alley and a girl in her early 20's walked out she had a Dusty Red emo haircut, a torn black skirt, and a mucky black lowcut long sleaved shirt, the Bufudyne attack shattered

Tenji-"Tabitha, what a pleasant..."

Tabitha-"SHUT UP IDIOT"

Kagi-{damn this bitch is scary... too scary to be human... that or i know very little about chicks... either or}

Tabitha-"i AM human little man, and you better show me some damn respect!"

Kagi-"i'll have to think about that... no"

Tabitha-"fine then, Nebrios, Sweetie!"

A white and blue striped man, wearing a red cloak around his upper body, and a marrionette in his right hand spoke in a down right creepy voice, with no emotion, or livelyness, just pain and agony

Nebrios-"why do you summon the general of hell, speak mortal, or else you be the next virgin sacifice to almighty lord lucifer"

Kagi-"heh heh, he said virgin, heh heh"

Tabitha clocked Kagi in the jaw, it was super-effective "shut your fucking trap!"

Nebrios made the marrionette in his hand turn around and walk, Tabitha's body glowed purple and she did the same walking up to Nebrios and getting on her knees

Tabitha was paralyzed in fear by just how much control her persona had over her

Nebrios-"even if you are my_ 'master'_ i shall not treat you unlike anyother miserable fleshbag_, SPEAK NOW!_"

Tabitha-"Y-yes master, teach the boy a lesson in respect" {what the hell, he MADE ME say that first part... though... i kinda liked it...}

Nebros walked towards Tenji and the Ko'd Kagi, then Ukobach jumped Nebrios

Ukobach-"eat spoon!" he said as he swatted at the Marronette

Nebrios teleported behind Ukobach and muttered "Death is becomes of you... unworthy one" he flashed a smile causing Ukobach to back down then Nebrios released a foul shreech, well more of a wail

Ukobach-"URGHH!" he said as he evaporated in the now somewhat awake Kagi

Kagi-"what the?, Cu, Ukobach, please help me" he said delirilously

Cu-"i'm 'ere sir, Ukobach was defeated by that persona over there" he pointed at Nebrios

Nebrios-"Cu Chulainn... long time no see, master lucifer has a gift for you"

Cu-"tell the muliti-winged cretin, i dont want any of his 'gifts', and i certainly dont want any of your blarney!" (remember people, Cu Chulainn is Irish) he said materalizing another polearm

Kagi looked at Nebrios and stumbled towards him, still dizzy from the punch, and grabbed Nebrios's unarmed hand

Nerbios-"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME FLESHBAG!"

Kagi-"Arimi..." Kagi's voice had an echo of an femine voice, similar to Arimi's, as he started to glow White and Green

Nebrios-"White shows Hama, and Green shows Garu, what are doing Fleshbag..."

Kagi(?)-"I... I am Karimi... proof of the power within soul of the persona 'Principality'... NEBRIOS YOU SHALL REPENT FOR YOUR ACTIONS"

Karimi-"Hagarudyne..." a hurricane formed, but it wasn't green, like most garu spells, is was a glimmering sliver, it engulfed Nebrios, as he evaporated in Tabitha, Tabitha then collapsed

Tenji-"Tabitha!"

Karimi-"thank you Tenji, but aiding me to the Prea Anima, is no longer needed"

Tenji-"S-so you see it now" Karimi nodded "phew thats..."

Karimi-"however, you can leave here with your memories...Mind Scraper..." Tenji cluched his head and screeched in horrible pain and passed out

~~~~~~ Evening ~~~~~~

Kagi later visited the hospital

Kagi-"Arimi... know your still out of it but... thanks alot... i dont know why... but i feel like i should thank you"

Arimi's eyes opened a little

Arimi-"Ka... gi...?" she barely stammered

Kagi-"Arimi!"

Arimi-"here... its... my per... persona take care it... or i'll hit you..." she placed her hand out holding Principality, and as soon as he took it her body went limp, as she fell back into the coma she was in before

Kagi started crying and said "A-A-Arimi-senpai, i'll take good care y-your persona, so help me... i'll die guarding it!"

Cu-{After i die guardin' you, and Tempest, i still sense life in the lass, dont worry, she oughta be perfectly fine}

Ukobach-{argh, my head hurts}

Kagi-{thanks Cu, anyways, what happened earlier? i was out after that punch from Bitch}

Ukobach-{she summoned her persona, Nebrios, the general of hell}

Cu-{The foul demon serves Lucifer, one of the 4 Devils along with Satan, Helel, and Beezlebub}

Ukobach-{Those four MEAN business}

Kagi-{if we defeat them, we can bring back Arimi, i cant figure out why though, i just know we can!}

Ukobach-{then we gotta surrender, right!} he thought sarcastically

~~~~~~ Late Night ~~~~~~

Kagi snuck back into his home around 2am, Ukobach, hungry from battling(I.E. the asskicking) ran towards to cupboard

Kagi-"NO RUNNING INSIDE UKO-CHAN!" his whispered, as looked up the stairs, he saw death

Mom-"son, you are in so much shit right now, your Imp buddy waking up your sister is the last thing you need to worry about"

Kagi-{crap... Mom cursed... I hope Cu feels like dealing with Scorned Women}

Cu-{not my problem, Tempest, night}

Kagi-"YOU CAN'T SLEEP NOW CU, I'M ABOUT TO DIE!"

his Mom held the biggest Boat ore i've ever... wait, WHAT?, thats a paddle? surely you jest... no?,OK... so i was just informed that is indeed NOT a boat ore but a paddle

Kagi-"Uko-chan... help..."

Ukobach-"Dinner AND Entertainment, this world half bad"

Kagi's Mom chased Kagi around the living room swinging the MIGHTY paddle (OF JUSTICE) at him until 5am all the time Kagi Screamed "YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST PERSONA'S EVER!"

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHORS CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: hehehehehe, i'm going to love writing Nebrios's lines

Arimi: am i out of my coma?

Incep: nope

Arimi: please!

Incep: if you can write a 70,000,000 word essay saying why i should let you back on

Arimi: can't i 'show' you why i should be back in *wink*

Incep: you're feminine mind games won't work on me! i am impervious to emotions!

Arimi: sure about that? i mean, surely you couldnt say no to a damsel in distress *wink of flirtatious JUSTICE*

Incep: ...ARGH my charcoal black heart! fine! only 1000 words... BUT NO LESS, or your fired!

Arimi: thank you! *skips off*

Incep: wait a minute... DAMNIT!, i need more training in obliviousness, but i left my Numel with Prof. Oak... a problem this will be, i could talk to Kagi...

Kagi: what is it now?

Incep: oh nothing *wink*

Kagi: ...i dont swing like...

Incep: finish that thought and i'll get your mom on you again

Kagi: sorry sir...

Incep: Damn straight!


	5. False Kiss and Tell Me Everything

Chapter Five: "Operation: False Kiss and Tell Me Everything"

Due my wierd sense of logic this chapter makes little sense right off, but it stablizes out, dont worry its just a little... errr awwkard to start with

the following day he explained everything to his mom

~~~~~~ Afternoon ~~~~~~

Mom-"Sweetie, let me get this straight, this Handsome Man with the polearm and the Impy thing with Spoon, AREN'T cosplayers, but are instead, Spiritual Representives of the real you."

Kagi-"Except Uko-chan, he's more or less one i found, but i love him the same." {More or Less}

Mom-"thats good" she smiled and continued "And one time you had a dream you were in a Blue Hotel Lobby, with a Tengu-nosed man named Igor, and his Beautiful Assistant named Claire?"

Kagi-"Yup, Igor was... well i got this Philosophical Vibe from him... and Claire... oh man did i get vibes from her... I-i-i Mean it WAS a dream" he chuckled nervously

his Mom giggled at her Son's folly, but continued still "and yesterday, the Girl in your room about to kiss you was a persona named Alice, and she uses dark magic called Mudo?"

Cu-"Correct, altough she seems flirtatious and Sweet, shes a Cold-Blooded Temptress, capable or destroying the greatest of armies"

Mom-"Oh, my" she Exclamed

Cu-"but have not a fear, for i Cu Chulainn, shall protect you High Mistress Chaotou Kagura, and Master Tempest Kagura, and Youngest Mistress Reichi."

Kagi sighed at the 'High Mistress, Master, and Youngest Mistress' bits "sorry mom, he does... that... ARE YOU BLUSHING?"

his mom's face was redder than that rash under your arm "My what manners... you must of made your family very proud" she complemented, or i'd seem that way to someone other than Tempest, who knew her methods.

Kagi-{SHES FLIRTING WITH MY PERSONA, I.E. ME, i know the way mom works, she gets all embarassed, and complementive, weakening their defenses, then she strikes, and shes in their pants by date one!}

Cu-"Well i did slay the Hound of Culain" his mom shifted herself closer to Cu Chulainn, when Kagi protested

Kagi-"Mom!, stop flirting with me!" his mom remembered what he'd said about them being Spiritual Representations

Mom-"i'm sorry Kagi, but... if Mister Chulainn here proves anything, its that you'll be a Fine Young Gentleman" she nodded her head and smiled at her son.

Kagi-"oh, mom, stop it!"

Mom-"Anyways, so the the freak with the sword is named Tenji Masamune, and his persona is the Legendary White Tiger, Byakko?"

Ukobach-"Yes, Which brings us to the next topic" Ukobach interupted

Mom-"Oh? what would that be Uko-Chan?"

Ukobach smiled and replied "Tabitha, or should i call her Mistress Tabitha, You know Tempest-San, from that wet-dream you had last night"

Kagi-"WHY YOU LITTLE... YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND SAYING THOSE THINGS!" he looked at his mom, she was crying "LOOK WHAT YOU DID! Bad... UKO-CHAN..." he hit Ukobach with newspaper a couple times.

Ukobach-"Owww! damn you swing hard!, and stop! im notta Cu Sith!"

Mom-"My little boys' growning up"

Kagi-{oh god... not her super-power}

Cu-{she has a super-power, like Heat Vision?}

Kagi-{even worst, Giga-Optimism, she has made points on how HITLER wasn't all evil, see just can't see evil like normal people, her brain dismisses it}

Mom-"it was only 8 and a half years ago you stopped wetting the bed..." she sniffled, and went to say something NOONE should her from their moms in a Proud voice

Kagi-"don't..."

Mom-"A-and now he's creamin' his pants, atleast we now your body is working fine" she started sobbed madly "Your father would of been so pround!" she ran to the kitchen to make breakfast

Kagi did not care the only people around were his personas, he wanted hang himself {i'm going shoot myself in the head, that works right?}

Cu-"i cannewt permit you do that, Tempest"

Kagi-"why not, now every morning mom's gunna ask if i had a wet dream" he sighed in sarrow

Cu took Principality out of Kagi's pocket and proclaimed "THIS is why, laddie, ya made a promise to the lass, you'd keep her safe, a man never goes back on his word, unless your a woman!"

Cu made a DAMN FINE point Kagi snapped out of his somber, looked at Cu and said "Lets find that Tabi-Bitch that knocked me out! i got a present for her"

Ukobach-"your boxers from last night?" he cackled

Cu & Kagi ignored that and Cu said "Uko-chan, you're in charge while were gone, if you do anything funny to either of them... i'll thrust my mighty polearm threw yer spoonin' hand!"

Ukobach-"understood, understood!"

Cu added-"and DON'T invite Incubus over, you know how he gets around females"

Ukobach-"hey not all us Imps and buddy-buddy with each other you know!"

Cu walked over to Choatou, who'd sat at the kitchen table crying tears of joy

Cu-"High Mistress Choatou, ar' you okay?"

Mom-"i'm fine Cu-san, thank you though."

Cu and Kagi headed out, this time Cu returned to his masters body, they went down the alley they had fought in front the other day, and at the back there she was... She had her back against the wall, Armed with a Leather Whip, she looked like she was waiting for someone.

Kagi-"YO, Emo bitch"

Tabitha-{its that punkass kid, although... he looks different then he did in the dream... those commanding eyes... while i pleaded for more... URGH stop it! stop it! STOP IT! he's just some runt!}

Tabitha-"the fuck do you want"

Kagi's carefree dispostion turned to a Controling/Couragous Dispostion, this Kagi will be Variable 1 (V1)

Kagiv1-"i want you of course. all of you" he as nonchalantely as possible trying not to laugh at her expression {mind games he is playing}

Tabitha blushed and said "C-cut the Crap, S-shithead!"

Kagiv1-"My persona told me how you got your knees and called your persona 'Master', and you did hurt me pretty bad, some needs to be punished, don't you think? ...Tabitha-Surebu" {and now i'll be brutally killed... i hate myself"

(Surebu is Japanese for slave)

the mind games were working... though, maybe not in the best way, her legs started to wobble, and it seems she had a ever-lasting blush of her face

Cu-{now your chance for an all out attack!}

Kagiv1 walked up to her "this is just my own little way of torturing you" he said kissing her on her lips, staying like that for 2 minutes or more

Kagi(not v1)-{WHAT THE... holy crap... well at least i got my first kiss before dieing, bye Cu, Ukobach, Principality..., Arimi... no... not her... not yet...}

Tabitha fell to her knees' over came by a feeling she'd never felt before in her life... Kagi squated down to her

Kagi broke his out-of-character disposition, and noticed how vurnurable she looked, he thanked god he didn't end up taking advantage of her, a real Man earns his reward, he told himself

Kagi-" tell me everything you know about Prea Anima, your persona, and maybe we could hook up later" that last part being a lie, although, be it as it may, Kagi is sweet natured and often won't exploit others weaknesses, but if he found it nessiceary he could be deathly manipulative, and all the little things that tick him off doesn't help.

Tabitha-"Y-y-you a-ain't the b-boss of me r-r-runt!"

Kagi mocked "you sound like your freezing, let me warm you up" with a big grin on his face slowly rubbed his hands on her cold arms (she was wearing a tank-top instead on the Long-sleeved low-cut)  
>she practically melted in his hands<p>

Tabitha-"O-ok, so what do want to know runt?"

Kagiv1-"First, you'll call me Tempest-Masuta, understand." he said with authority flooding the air around him {wait... the hell'd i just say!}

(Masuta is Japanese for master)

Kagi(variable 1) was out-for blood, he was going to humilate her and humilate her good

Tabitha made no reponse, then Kagi's voice boomed

Kagiv1-"DO YOU WISH TO BE PUNISHED FURTHER, SUREBU?" {not v1-SHUT UP! you're going to get me killed!}

Tabitha-"YES!, please! Tempest-Masuta!" {whats this kid done to me... i feel so... submissive to his voice, as if i've obey'd it my entire life... Nebrios... i wonder he could, nah... could he?}

Kagi's plan backfired as Tabitha pushed his body against the alley wall, and she starting grinding, pivoting, swiveling, and rubbing their bodies together

Kagi-{well... i know how to turn on the girl that could care less about... *sigh*} he flicked her temple causing her to back off breaking the seductive body grind

Kagi-"awnser 3 questions first, then... feel free to go by doing whatever you were doing to me earlier.

Tabitha-"of course, anything you wish... Masuta" she said in a seductively enthusiastic tone, Kagi feared he created a monster, recalling something from Philosophy Class, what Mr. Gakunza said

Gakunza-"...Era. When your one greatest lusts becomes reality, a weak willed idividual, they will strive for nothing BUT that goal, which is why..." he looked in Tabitha's eyes for well, anything strange, before he saw rage, anger, and saddness. now he sees Passion, Obedidence, and the one thing he hopes he's wrong about... Love.

~~~~~~ Evening ~~~~~~

after getting some otherwise recapped info, she told him she'd do horrible things to him if him didn't keep his promise, so guess who got to hang out with their Masuta ;)

Tabitha was staying close to Kagi, to the point she was walking with her head rested on his shoulder, he thought about going home... but not wanting her to knew where he lived

Tabitha-"thats your house, right Masuta?" she pointed right at his house, he shuttered to find out what she'd do if he lied, he glanced at her whip, swallowed hard and whimpered "yes" softly

Her face lit up like a deer in headlights, she slowly followed behind up to the door, and figured he might explain who she, his suspected she'd start stalking the house.

Kagi-"everyone this is Tabitha, Tabitha, thats my other persona/house-pet Uko-Chan, My Little Sister, Reichi, and my mom, Choatou."

Tabitha-"its great meet family of Tempest-Ma..."he stopped her there

Ukobach munching on some Coco Puffs said "My-my the first day you bring her home and your already on a first name basis" he chuckled then Reichu joined in

Uko&Rei-"Tempest and Tabitha, sitting a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Kagi-"No, its not like that at all, since we're both persona users, we need to atleast get along, for the sake of taking down Lucfier"

Tabitha look slighty sad, then happy once he asked his mom the following

Kagi-"Ummm hey mom..." he blushed "Tabitha, kinda doesn't really have a place to live so... could she stay with us?, for Persona reasons of course" he added at the last minute

Mom-"Ok, and i guess i could unfreeze your allowance" then Kagi thought {FINALLY TODAY IS LOOKING UP} "on one condition" she added

Mom-"you have to paying for her expenses, her food, laundry, cellphone if she has one, credit cards, the whole shibang!" she exclaimed

Tabitha leaned to Kagi's ear and said "its ok Masuta, you don't if you don't"

the Kagi recalled what Cu Chulainn said

Cu-"...keep her safe, a man never goes back on his word, unless your a..." the memory sent feelings of Manlyness and Willpower through his veins!

Kagi slammed his fist on the coffee table in the living room and yelled "Deal!"

Tabitha tackled him knocking the Sofa over, but really it just a Super-Giga-Mega Hug attack

Tabitha-"Thank you, Masuta!" she exclaimed

and then Awkard happened

Mom,Uko,Cu, and Rei-"MASUTA?"

Kagi-{fuck...} "Tabitha, don't call me that around others... EVEN MORE SO FAMILY, okay?" he said slightly annoyed

Ukobach-"hahahahaha, ahhhh this is rich, a Masuta and a Surebu, living off the Masuta's low paycheck they find true love, hahahahaha" Ukobach needs to writes screenplays...

Tabitha got pissed, very fast, like Kagi, she got mad almost in a second, Ukobach was choked out, as such he evaporated back into Kagi, forunately Ukobach wasn't his main...

Kagi-"Sur... Tabitha, calm down! and help me flip this sofa, willya?"

you could sware her ears twitched like a dog hearing something intriging, she loosened her fists, calmly walked towards Kagi and helped him lift up Sofa back to it original postition

Tabitha-"oh, , where do i sleep"

a wicked smile came across Choatou's face, he knew EXACTLY what she was going to say, but he took the bait, and overshot by a lightyear or two

Kagi-"fine she can stay in my room i do have that futon i never use, some lesson about how everything has value or some crap like that, am i right?"

Mom-"i was going to say your room or one of the sofa's, but that Crappy lesson about value, by having someone who calls you Master sleep in your room is a MUCH better idea"

Kagi-{...i hate my life, wait, i could use this as an oppportunity to get closer to Tabitha... and maybe even Nebrios... Nah, one Mountain at a time Tempest}

MANLY MODE ENGAGED... /Kagura_Tempest

Kagi-"i would of said my room either way, if some armed robber breaks in, shes not part this family {Yet... Ukobach rang in Kagi's head} she doesn't need to die becuase i like my alone time!  
>i'm a MAN damnit! i do what is Noble, Honest, and Honorable!" he lectured no one but Cu Chulainn clapped<p>

Cu-"that there was a real speech, the Blarney Stone gave a great gift, Master Tempest..." then Bowwed to Tabitha "...Lady Tabitha" {your a class 'A' flirt, huh Cu Chu?} thought Tabitha

Cu-{i apoligize, 'twas mah upbringin's as the son of an iurnsmith and my old lady, she was the personal defense trainer for the princesses, both Honourable Trades"

Tabitha-"so thats how you regenerated your Polearm yesterday?"

Cu-"Aye M'lady"

~~~~~~ Late Night ~~~~~~

later in Kagi's room

Tabitha-"wow!" she ran over and poked Kagi's bed

Kagi-"what are you, an ultra-shudin? haven't you ever seen a bed before?"

Tabitha-"not in 18 years..."

Kagi-"oh... is that how long you were... out on the street?"

Tabitha-"i've been on the street for as long as i've known, Tenji and his family taught me stuff when every they'd pass by the Alley way, he's a good guy, that Tenji is..."

a Smile trailed across Tabitha's face for a while

Kagi-"how did you survive the Pedo's and Muggers?"

Tabitha-"i always so covered in dirt they all thought i had lepracy and ran" she laughed, it got Kagi to laugh a bit to

Kagi-"well you can start bathing now, with Me, Chulainn, Ukobach, and our two new additions to the team, Principality, and Nebrios too, they'll be dead before they can unzip their pants"

Tabitha's eyes teared up and she started to cry, Kagi put his hand on her shoulder giving her a confindent smile "Your Masuta, will always be there for his Surebu" he said jokingly. then,  
>Tabitha gave Kagi and long warm (as well as Smelly and Dirty) embrace, and kissed him on cheek "thank you master..." hearing it like that made Kagi all kinds of flustered, hearing it in your langauge isnt bad, 'Masuta' but used with such a direct word, 'Master' he couldn't understand why it was different, she just called him master... this made Kagi think, he could barely talk to girls before and now he's the master of the girl who knocked him out COLD yesterday...<p>

Kagi-"you could sle..., i'll get the futon from the closet for you"

Tabitha insisted on helping her Masuta.

the lights were out the moonlight shone on Tabithia, as if she was bathing in it... then he woke her and asked

Kagi-"hey Tabitha do you know HOW to use a bath OR a shower?"

Tabitha-"there's a differences?"

Kagi sighed "i'll have mom, explain it to you"

Tabitha-"can't you teach me, Tempest-Masuta?"

Kagi-"no i can't, Baths and Showers involve you being naked."

Tabitha-"so, i don't mind if its you Masuta..." Kagi cringed at that, his face was as red as her hair, a dusty red...

Kagi-"its indecent!, and Ungentlemanly"

Tabitha got up and sat on the side of his bed, stoking his shaggy Light Green hair and said "who's to say i wanted you to be gentle..."

Kagi sat up said using his power over her for once

Kagi-"Surebu! go to sleep! we well talk about this later!"

Tabitha sighed "Yes Masuta, i'm sorry."

Kagi ruffled her hair causing a dirt cloud to fill the room, they slept on the Sofa's while the room aired out

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHORS CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~ STARDATE-(9:54 AM 1/7/2012)

Incep: i FINALLY found a way to end the chapter... but i really! want to continue...

Tabitha: then keep going!

Incep:but, then it'd be unbalanced!

Arimi:trust me, writers block sucks

Incep: turning in your essay, i see?

Arimi: yup *locks door to Inceps' office* and now you can review it while you finish the chapter

Incep:*sigh* FINE!

some time later STARDATE-(10:05 AM 1/7/2012)

Incep: THERE! i added the last 6 lines

Arimi: thank you, and my essay

Incep: it has 1000 words, close enough for me, you're STILL in

Arimi: yay!

Incep:{for now Mhwuwhawhawhawhawha... its not the same without ?1} *sigh*


	6. Nebrios, The Brave

Chapter Six: "Nebrios, The Brave"

he was dreaming about him, and a cleaned up Tabitha, making out on his bed... then a flash of blue causes him to relize HE IS making out with her... on a Blue Sofa, it was... the Velvet Room

it had changed greatly, it was now a Night Club, all shades of Blue flashed and shined

Igor-"sorry, did i intrude on a fantasy?, i'm terribly sorry, but two ergent things came up!"

Kagi broke the kiss, only to realize Tabitha was out cold

Kagi-"joyous occassion... WHY AM I HERE?

Igor-"I notice you have 3 personas now, which we can start fusing them, oh how exciting"

Claire-"indeed"

Kagi-"i can MAKE a persona from current personas?" {but i like them all, Principality saved my ass, Cu Chulainn is my bro, Ukobach... he has that charm, that X-factor... i can't explain it}

Igor-"and your 'close freind' their has a little to do with you being here again as well, for she too can use more than one persona"

Kagi- "wait, TOO, as in i can, i mean i know this KNOW, but you never told me when i was here my first time, jusy saying

Igor-"huh? oh it must of slipped my mind, apologies"

Kagi-"you never told me SHIT about my persona ability you just gave me some DAMN BLUE BUTTERFLY KEY!"

Claire-"you got one warning, heres another" she blasted Kagi with a consentrated beam, Tabitha awoke

Tabitha-"i was kissing, masuta, and then i..."

she looked over to him charred a nice Golden-Brown

Tabitha-"Masuta!" she exclaimed

Igor-"greetings i'm Igor, since we've been backed-up lately take four of these" he handed her Pamplet called "Social Links - Persona Power"

Igor chuckled as everything faded to white...

~~~~~~ Crack of Dawn ~~~~~~

even though they had been on separate Sofa's, Kagi awoke to find Tabitha on top of him, and his mom looking down at him with a frying pan

Mom-"What did you do?" she asked creepily

Kagi-"N-n-nothing mom! i SWEAR she was on the other sofa!"

Mom-"so your name's sofa now, huh?"

Kagi-{CU! help me!}

Cu-"hold on miss, i believe i can explain, last night i heard a rattlin' 'twas Nebrios, he lifted Lady Tabitha and placed her a top him"

Mom-"huh? really?"

Cu-"Nebrios!, Ye' coal hearted arsehole, come out,or i'll go in lookin' for ya!"

Nebrios-"you have '1' unread gifts"

Cu-"delete all"

Nebrios-"fine, then" with that he returned to Tabitha's body, the familar voice did wake her up though

Tabitha-"Nebrios... you there?" then she remembered what happened and realized.. she had him pinned down both there faces turned red

Kagi-"Morning, Tabi-chan" (YES LESS NAME TYPING)

Tabi blushed "Masuta, did w-we, ummmm..."

Kagi-"No, No, NO, and i wish kinda"

Mom-"you wish kinda what?" she still wielded the Frying Pan

Kagi-"nothing mom!"

Mom-"BETTER be nothing... Masuta" she said mockingly

Kagi remembering there conversation from last night "oh mom, could you teach Tabitha, how to use the Shower and/or the Bath?

Mom-"shes you're reponsabillity"

Kagi-"i'll say this nice and slow for you, ok?, Me... Her... Teaching... Shower... Bath... Water... Naked..."

His mom phsyical flinched at the last word and dropped the frying pan

Mom-"well atleast you asked another woman to teach her, thats very gentlemanly of you Kagi"

Kagi-"i am here to please, speaking of which..." he then whispered into Tabi's ear "...Surebu, off, now."

Tabi jumped of him and handed him three Pamplets(keeping one for herself)

Kagi-"huh? Social Links? i don't get it"

Tabi-"then i'll explain" everything went to Sepia, except him and her, as time seemed to stop, Tabi's voice sounded alot like..."

Tabi(?)-"Hello, Tempest, this is Claire, i'll often do this to contact you if need be."

Kagi-"its still creepy hell..."

Claire-"you said you don't understand social links?"

Kagi-"not at all" Claire was in her own body instead of Tabi being there, and then they were in the Velvet Room, just Him and Claire, she sat on one of his legs and got comfortable

Kagi-"do you have to sit there?"

Claire-"i don't see why i can't" she said, faking innocent, completely aware of what her movements where doing to him

Claire-"a social link is the bond you share, wether it be with a human, a persona, a persona-user, or me" she giggled

Kagi-"why are you separate from the other catagories?"

Claire-"nothing to be concerned about right now, they are classified under the Major Arcana, you have two available, The Hermit Social Link, or Tabitha's and the Fool Social Link, which..."  
>she leaned close to his and whispered "...is my Social Link"<p>

Kagi against his mind saying {Dont you even...} Kagi blurted out "you know Claire, you're kind of a flirt"

Claire-"who said i'm not capable making it to 2nd base?" she rotated now facing him, sitting in his lap leaned in and kissed him on the forehead

Kagi-"sooo uhhh, anything else i need to know?"

Claire-"if you displease a Social link it could reverse, or worst, Die out."

Claire-"drop by again"

back to reality, oh, there goes gravity

Tabi-"they confu..." he stopped her

Kagi-"i'll explain it later"

~~~~~~ Morning ~~~~~~ Afternoon ~~~~~~

after Tabitha was all cleaned up she headed down stairs Kagi's eyes unglued from the TV and were stuck on her

Her hair was more a 'Neon Red' than 'Dusty Red', the dirt now gone, showed she actually had rather light skin, and her hair draped a little above her elbows

Tabi-"So, how do i look, Masuta?"

Kagi used Blindly Staring! it was not very effective...

Tabi snapped her fingers "hey Tempest-masuta? you there?"

Kagi woke up(swearing Claire poisoned him) he studied the now Cleaned Tabitha, and remarked

Kagi-"Damn!" as tears fell from his eyes that was all he could muster "Damn!"

Tabi took it as a complement, then she looked into his eyes "i had so much dirt in my eyes, and now everything is really bright and it stung at first, thats normal, right Masu..."

Tabi's pupil's widened, as Kagi gazed in her Pink Irises(which was a family trait, believe it or not)as she sat down on the couch next to him

Kagi-{damn! Damn! DAMN!, she's fine, and her eyes' there so... Exotic!, control yourself Tempest, control yourself}

Tabi with tears forming she said "you don't like this *sniff* do you?"

Kagi-{must... resist... urge... to... hug...}

Tabi-"i could go roll araoung in the grass outside if you..."

Kagi yelled "Don't Even!" and hugged her, hugged her tight

Kagi thought for a moment and asked "hey Tabi-chan, whats your last name, it never even came across my mind"

Tabi-"i don't know, Tenji once upon a time said i'm a honorary Masamune, so... i guess thats my last name"

Kagi-"Tabitha... Masamune, heh, it does roll right off the toungue"

Tabi-"Tempest... I... thanks for letting live here" she said as she Tackle Kissed him, in the same postitions from this morning and their dream had come true, they just made small talk the rest of the day, but something odd happened

Kagi began glowing as Nebrios used his marrionette as a sword in a English Knighting Ritual of sorts, and he said

Nebrios-"I Hath Decreith Thee From Now 'Til The End Comeith, Thou Shall Have My Blessings When Fusing For Persona Of The Alignment 'Hermit'." {damnit Igor, giving me the god damn 1780's script}

Nebrios-"well done, Tempest Kagura..." {Whats this... feeling in the pit of my black heart... it burns a little, Fleshbags need better medicine} as he thought that he collasped to his knees

Tabi-"Nebrios!" she ran to her Persona "come on, sweetie, whats wrong?"

Nebrios-"URGH! AHHHH! my heart... is Growing back!"

Tabi gasped, while the others were confused

Tabi-"he's UNDEAD, healing of any kind hurts him... now lie down"

Nebrios laid down on his back she pulled a knife cutting him open, she screamed in agony in the shared pain, Nebrios had a unsettling look on his as he grabbed Tabitha's hand, was this Nebrios's true nature? was he just protective when it came to Tabitha?

Nebrios-"Tabitha, you don't... URRRGGHHHHH!" she slashed at the growing red mass, it WAS a heart, it WAS growing back, not if Tabitha could do anything about it

Kagi-{Cu grab her hand, i gotta plan}

Kagi had Cu grab her hand, Kagi reached in and ripped in right out.

Tabitha began to cry and said "damnit, you baka"

Kagi-"huh? what i got it out"

Tabi-"NEBRIOS'S BLOOD IS A TOXIC POSION!

Kagi pupils widened as he felt faint

~~~~~~ Evening ~~~~~~~ Late Night ~~~~~~

in the hospital

Tabi-"he's waking up"

his little sis smacked his hand

Rei-"big bro! bad!"

Nebrios-"calm down, he did it to keep Tabitha from feeling the Shared Pain"

Rei-"whats that General Nebro-san"

Nebrios did something that even suprised Tabitha, he smiled, not that creepy one, one pure happyness

Nebrios-"Personas and their users feel what one alike feels for example, say Uko-chan was your persona, if i clock him across the face you'd feel it to"

Rei-"but Nebro-san, you're so tough, i'd go flying around the world!"

Mom-"now Reichi, your embrassing him"

Nebrios lifted the girl in the air with his power and gave her a hug, Reichi did what no warror has ever done, 'Break through the defenses of General Nibrios'."

Nebrios looked at Kagi "Karimi, i shall repent for my sins against man kind... i shall lend you my assistance in battle with me, victory is assured, the card materialized in front of Tabitha's heart, and evaporated into Kagi's Body

Nebrios placing his hands on both Kagi and Tabitha's temples said "Here forth i give you the power any true warsman would want, use the Telepathy wisely, it shall be a great asset, sneak attacks will now be 50% more effective"

Kagi ++Nebrios!, who's Karimi?++

Nebrios ++... thats a Good Question...++

Kagi ++Also... how do i get to Prae Anima?++

Nebrios ++the Alley from before just run into the wall and jump, i'm not pranking you, i could never lie to a comrade++

Cu ++its good to have you with us general!++ he kneeled

Nebrios ++Chulainn, stop it!, and that gift... just forget about it, ok?++

Cu ++Can do general!++

Ukobach walked in huffing and puffing "YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE THE DAY I JUST HAD!"

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHORS CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: next time Ukobach gets an chapter for himself, oh boy the shinanigans that'll insue

Ukobach: woo!

Incep: the whole 'Claire's a Flirtatious Cocktease' feels forced, i might need give some backstory for that...

Claire: Hmmmm did you just call me a flirtatious cocktease?

Incep: c-c-calm down!

Claire: *giggle* i'm so calm... i think... i might MEGIDOLAON!

Incep: *opens a can of root beer* i wanta die a happy man *gulp*

*boom!*


	7. Ukobach's Filler Chapter

Chapter Steven [Trollface]: "Ukobachs' Hand-me-down Chapter"

Incep: quick thing, this has nothing to do with the Plot, i realized, Ukobach wasn't in the last chapter, so i thought i'd make it up to him by giving him his own chapter, this is a lot of bad Memes and Puns, tied together in story around our favorite Coco Puff eating, Spoon (OF JUSTICE) wielding imp, Ukobach, this is also me trying my hand at some First person stuff, since POV's are helpful.  
>this will also include the writing style the "QQ Authors Corner QQ" so... let us start!<p>

Uko: *yawn* hungry want coco puffs

little did i know everything would change a man with a half machine face said

Mach: all your base our belong to us, make your time!

Uko: suck on my Spoon (OF GREAT JUSTICE) Macocodyne!

the powers of chocolatey good cereal flow through my vein i held my Spoon (OF GREATER JUSTICE) in the air,m there was but one thing i could do

Uko: I HAVE THE POWER!

then fabulous secret powers turned me into Uko-Man, Defender of Cerealrth, The Earth... but inhabited by cereal!

Uko-Man: sorry, but you can't have the powers of these frosted flakes, their mine, Grey-face i recommend you retreat before i whup some jabroni ass

Mach: you... you are persona correct?

Uko-Man: NO I'M UKO-MAN!

Mach: Difference, it doesnt make. your time spent wasted, farewell.

and the planet blew up, i retreated to Cerealrth, my new home, so help Grey-Face comes here, he'll feel my SPOON (OF A JUSTICE GREATER THAN LEGISLATIVE!).

*End of Slideshow*

Cu: why don't i believe that?

Uko: IT HAPPENED! I SWEAR!

Mach: your friends wont heed must... *sunglasses* ...show light

YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... no

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHORS CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: FILLER! the wine of life!


	8. Colored Brown

Chapter Eight: "Colored Brown"

The next day they prepared, and rounded up Tenji, and they even roped Adachi into it some how, it was time, to actually explore the new world, to explore Prea Anima...

~~~~~~ Afternoon ~~~~~~

Kagi took a deep breath and said "Role Call!"

Tohru-"Ready to go" he said cocking his pistol

Magastu Izanagi(Adachi's Persona) simply nodded

Tenji-"never been more ready in my life!" Straping the Masamune to his side

Byakko let out an affirmitive, threating roar

Tabitha-"good to go Tempest!" she cracked her whip

Nebrios-"Lord Lucifer, your ways will end"

Kagi-"i'm set, guys?" he said as he grabbed a large mallet he made in Woodwork Class

Cu-"ready when you ar' Tempest" as he readied his polearm

Ukobach-"lets get spoony!"

Principality-"but of course..."

Mom-"take care now!"

Rei-"If you die bro, can i have your room?"

they headed off to the alley, weapons drawn, personas by their side

?4-"you need a key, but that key, belongs to me!"

they turned to see a boy in a grey highschool uniform it had 'St. Hermelin' on it, it was zipped down enough to see the Black shirt with a Red Spade on it, on his head were White Glasses with Orange Lenses, he had a Spear in one hand, a Machine gun it the other, tailing behind him was a Red haired man, his body was blue and he was ripped, he wore a black cloak, one hand had a shiny Silver axe, the other a Shiny Sliver Guantlet

?4-"i'm Hidehiko Uesugi, but please, call me Brown, this is my Persona Tyr"

Tyr-"Greetings" he said in a stern, gruff, voice

Kagi-"ok your a Persona-user, but are you a good guy, or a bad guy?"

Brown-"chill bro, i saved the world" he walked past them taking out a card with a black and white butterfly mask on it and he said "Philemon gate! open!"

the portal opened, showing the area were Kagi first was when he was with Arimi-senpai

Kagi-"T-thats it!, Thats Prae Anima!"

Brown-"like i said, no sweat, lets go!"

Tohru-"listen kid, while i'm going to say thanks for the help, we already have a mission leader" he then pointed at Kagi

Kagi was shocked "ME?, why me?"

Tohru-"you've been in there the longest kid, therefore, you're the leader"

Tabi-"i have no objections with Tempest-Masuta being the leader"

Tenji-"and if shes down, then i'm good to go aswell!"

Kagi-"Brown... if anything happens to me, your incharge, got it?"

everyone looked suprised

Brown gave a smile and thumbs up "you got it boss!" {damn! second wheel'd again! Kaoya so owes me}

they entered the gate

it was a blood-red tinted cityscape lined with skyscrapers but one large open area, above which a green moon stood.

Kagi clenched his fists and murmured "Arimi... this is... where you saved... now i... we'll save you..."

?5-"Kagi? is that you?"

a female figure ran up to them, it got closer, and closer, and closer, and it was

Kagi eyes went huge ran at the figure opening his arms and he exclaimed "Arimi-Senpai!" and everyone rushed over there as the two friends hugged

Arimi-"Kagi... who are these people?"

Kagi-"their other persona-users! like us!"

Arimi-"what? no way!"

Brown-"back-up field leader, and mr. Cool himslef, i'm Hidehiko Uesugi, call me Brown"

Tohru-"im Tohru Adachi, yes THAT Adachi"

Tabitha-"i'm Tabitha, nice to meet you!"

Tenji-"and i'm *dramatic pose* Tenjiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Masamuuuuuuuneeeeeeeee!"

Kagi-"oh and here" he gave her back Principality

Arimi-"Thanks Kagi..." she kissed him on the cheek "don't get the wrong idea, that simply for returning my persona to me in one piece, UNDERSTAND?"

Kagi chuckled and said "yes, Senpai"

Adachi suddenly turned around and fired off 3 shots, a big centipeid like monster, with a LARGE mouth and Teeth took the bullets like nothing

a warning sound flared in their heads

~!~ Nidhoggr, Bane of Yggdrasil ~!~

suddently smaller shadows swarmed the area

then Tyr appeared and ran straight for Nidhoggr

Brown-"HEY, Tyr!"

Arimi-"Tyr is a great norse hero, Nidhogger is said of eaten at the roots of Yggdrasil, the Norse tree of life... Brown you're in"

Brown-"Who elected you Leader!"

Kagi-"SILENCE, you will not speak to my Senpai like that!, understand, Uesugi?"

Brown-"Fine!, Zandyne!" Tyr blasted Nidhoggr with a powerful beam, it destroyed some nearby shadows as well"

Nidhog-PATHIC MORTALS!, REMOVE YOURSELF FROM HERE!

Brown-"shut up! tonsil breath!, One more time!" Tyr fired Zandyne again, same result

a smaller Nidhoggr burrowed up from the ground, about to bite Brown's face off, but then *BANG* Adachi got it right in the Jawface, thing Teeth... go look up Nidhoggr, its hard to explain, trust me...

Adachi smiled and joked "your reckless for someone who saved the world"

Brown-"shut up, Old man!"

Tohru-"could and old man do this?" he pulled the other gun from a holster and put it to his head.

Brown smirked "cant handle it?"

Tohru-"MAGASTU IZUNAGI!" he pulled the trigger, glass shatted from him as he pulled the trigger, and out forth came his persona

Magastu-"you called upon me" Adachi nodded "Stomp that worm!" a evil grin came across Magastu's face "My pleasure..."

Adachi yelled out "VORPAL BLADE!" Magastu charged the beast cutting off a few of its short arms its blade moved, as if it was alive, and sliced in and out of the creature

Nidhog-MOTHER IZANAMI TOLD ME ABOUT YOU TRAITOR!

Nighoggr, though disarmed, still ran at a unbelievable speed

Tabi-"Nebrios! Smile/Whail combo!"

Nebrios shook his head he flashed a horrid smile and then painfully screeched at the top of his lungs, only Nidhoggr was standing keeping a grip on Adachi, the other shadows dissapated

Tohru-"Let me go!"

Nighor-NO, TRAITORS GET PUNISHED!

Arimi whispered something to Kagi, He nodded and said "Everyone Stand-down!"

as they did Arimi walked up to Nidhoggr got on her knees and offered herself {better be greatful Kagi!, *mental sigh* y-you can do this Arimire, just go for it...}

Arimi-"W-w-wouldn't a... a Virgin be a better prisoneer than some worthless traitor..." she looked at Nidhoggr will pleading eyes and a false blush {Ready, Principality?}

Principality-{of course}

Nidhoggr tossed Adachi tossed towards the group Nidhoggr reached for Arimi and she dodged

Nidhog-YOU LITTLE...

Arimi-"Hamaon!" Nidhoggr was engulfed in a bright white light, and protested

Nidhog-HUMAN WHORE!, as he dived at her

she did a spinflip over him, and onto his back

Kagi-"GET 'EM SENPAI!"

Arimi chanted "Principality! give me my disire!"

a shoulder-mounter RPG materialized and she jump and ran in front of him, in mere seconds

Nidhog-HOW DARE YOU..."

Arimi interupted "SHUT UP AND EAT, THIS!" she fired a rocket into him, and he exploded from the inside out, Arimi, covered in the Thick, Sticky, and Slimey purple shadow goo

Kagi was the first to her and asked "Arimi-senpai, you ok?"

she replied "ewwww! this feels soooooooo gross!" Kagi tried to help her up but slipped on the stuff himslef, Arimi landed ontop of him, they were both covered in it...

Kagi was looking into Arimi's glimmering green eyes as he thought {wait... don't she's my Senpai, nothing more, nothing less... but this feels... so...}

Arimi-"Sorry, the stuff is slick... thanks for coming... who nows what they would of done to me... Kagi I..."

Tabi-"Hey Tempest-Masuta! you ok?" she interupted

Arimi's eyes turned to rage "what did she just call you?"

Kagi-"you're crazy!"

Arimi-"so while, i've been in coma, you've been getting your Master-Slave fetish Freak on?"

Kagi-"What?...NO NO NO, i'm NOT into that"

Tabitha kneeled next to them holding her whip, Kagi gluped

Arimi-"you dirty little"

Kagi-"No!, don't hit me!"

Arimi got up, and ran away as a tear fell from her face, reminding him of how this all started

{this time... THINGS WILL BE DIFFERENT!} he thought as he rushed after her

Kagi-"SENPAI! Senpai wait!"

Arimi stopped, sobbing as she feel to her knees as he checked on her "W-w-why don't you get it, Kagi?"

Kagi looking confused asked "get what? i don't understand."

Arimi-"you always so damn oblivious"

Kagi-"whats that supposed to...!"

she'd leaped at him, pushing him into one of the skyscrapers, covered in the shadowy goo... she gave him a swift kiss

Kagi-"S-senpai..." a smile came across Kagi's face as he looked back, the others, miles away, not noticing everything was in Sepia tone once again except him and her

Arimi-"finally you get it... look, i know you're going out, or something with that Tabitha girl... but... atleast remember to visit me here, and if things don't work out... " she blushed and said "...your Senpai will always be there, i may be in a coma in the real world... but this is a World of Souls... i assure you, that, i'll remember everything we do here, teeheehee, and anything we do..."

they locked sludge covered lips once more,before Arimi shined and turned into a Persona... with a Green Hooded Robe, Golden Eagle wings, a Ring of light around her left wrist, a Quiver of arrow strapped to her back, and a Boow in her Right hand...

Arimi(?)- I am... Arialim, the loving enchantress, from this second forward, when making persona of the Lovers Arcana... i'll be by your side

:Tempest Kagura Obtained the Persona, Arialim, Enchantress of Love and Relationship:

Arialim turned back into Arimi, and time resumed, as her grabbed her falling limp form

Tabi-"Hey Tempest-Masuta! you ok?" time reverted

before Arimi could say a thing Kagi said

Kagi-"i wasnt playing around Arimi, i had to Soften Tabi-chan's shell somehow, i had to crush her will, THATS WHY SHE CALLS ME MASTER!" he whispered to her

Arimi-"how... did... you read my mind?"

Kagi-"i couldnt do it alone!, i needed time, most importantly, i needed help!"

Arimi starting crying "oh, Kagura, it's ok..."

Kagi-"No,its not!, if i had just rushed in here, i would of been SLAUGHTERED! how does that help Either of us!"

Arimi hugged Kagi tightly "I-i-i'm Sorry!, i'm just being selfish... i still don't how you knew, but thanks a million... Kagi-kun"

Kagi smiled "no problem... Arimi-chan"

Brown-"since he's clearly out of it, as co-field commander, i say we retreat before the Rescue party shows"

Tohru-"good Idea Uesugi, lets go, Tempest-chan, you coming?"

Kagi-" i know you're stuck here, but i swear i'll visit you Arimi-chan, and then once Lucifer is gone... i'll be the first at your bedside"

Arimi letting go of him "you'd better be damnit" wiping tears from her eyes with that the left all heading to their repective homes, but Kagi and Tabitha walked back home... it felt more like 3 people... than 2...

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHORS CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Kagi: what does the Sepia tone mean?

Incep: that Social linkly/ plot important things are going down.

Arialim: Kagi!, come back to bed

Incep: you sick little...

Kagi: i legit have no control over her!, wish i did

Incep: in due time... in due time...

EDIT 1/14/2012

Incep: its like... 4:25 am... in the morning... fixing eventual plot holes isn't fun... but i'll need A LOT of cement for this one... better have whip up some helpers for me... *sigh*


	9. Back to the Schoolyard

Chapter Nine: "Back to the Schoolyard"

~~~~~~ Morning ~~~~~~

Kagi let out a big yawn, Tabitha was still asleep on the futon he stepped over her as he got ready to go to school

*half an hour later*

Tabi-"huh... hey Tempest-Masuta... what are you doing" she said extremely tired

Kagi-"Morning Tabi-chan, i'm going to school"

Tabi-"oh, can i come with you Masuta?"

Kagi thought about Tabitha following him calling him Masuta, he felt his social life collapse

Kagi-"A-actually, maybe you should stay here, after what we did to Nighoggr, who knows what might happen, right?"

Tabi-"Ok..." she sounded slightly disappointed

Kagi kissed her on the forehead "don't worry, Ukobach, Nebrios, and Cu, will keep you company"

Tabi-"But then you don't have a persona!"

Kagi smirked "trust me, i have a ace up my sleeve"

Kagi headed down stairs

Kagi-"bye mom, i'm off to school!"

Mom-"later Sweetie."

~~~~~~ Mid-day ~~~~~~

the lunch bell rang as Kagi ran into his friend Terry, an exchange student from America

Kagi-"hey Terry!"

Terry-"oh hey Kagi! haven't seen you in school for a few days, what happened?"

Kagi-"i was visiting Arimi-Senpai in the hospital, i don't know what came over me" he recalled the lie he first told Adachi

Terry-"dude, Huita said, you didn't even touch her!, but noone believes him."

Kagi sighed in relief "good... for them i mean!, Huita isn't the sharpest knife, but he is the bluntest, and heaviest" they laughed

Terry-"actually... Ruki-chan was miserable"

Ruki was a sort of a stalker, her focus had been on Kagi since 5th grade, she was a grade lower then them

?5-"yes i was!"

Kagi-{god damn...} "hey Ruki-chan!"

Ruki-"So, what happened?"

Terry-"i think he got suspended" he lied

Ruki would get over-worked about the oddest things

Ruki-"Oooohh, how dare they suspend my Kagura-Senpai!"

Kagi-"it's fine, really"

Ruki-"no it's not! you have grades too!... but if you got held back..." her eye beamed with joy "i'd be in the same grade as you senpai!"

Kagi-"not gunna happen Ruki-chan"

Terry-"don't dash the girls' lewd fantasy now, Kagi"

Ruki-"they maybe fantasies now, but they'll be real one day!"

Kagi-"you need to think more before you talk..."

Terry-"hey, aren't already dating some girl?"

Kagi-{CRAP, i forgot that i spent the rest of that one day with Tabitha! Terry must of saw us and thought we were on a date!}

the sound of Ruki's heart breaking could be heard for miles

Ruki-"you're... you're lying Terry-Senpai"

Kagi-"i'm not dating anyone!"

Terry-"really, after school i saw you hanging out with that Street Girl"

Kagi-{yes, please make it sound like i was hanging out with a hooker, i shall have revenge Terry Harvard!}

Ruki looked at Kagi with tear-filled eyes and ran

Kagi-{should i go after her?... i mean, it seems chasing girls is all i've done lately... a cry could be good for her... but i don't want to look like an ass...}

Kagi-"Damnit Terry!"

Terry-"god i love playing cupid"

Kagi found Ruki crying under the stairwell

Kagi-"Ruki-chan..., its not true"

Ruki-"...I-i, how can i trust you... you ditch school, and then you... Y-you just show up!"

Kagi-"i'm sorry!, i should of thought about people other than myself... i should of thought about how everyone would react..."

Ruki-"she started it, it wasn't you're fault..."

Kagi-{wait.. how'd she...} "what do you mean?"

Ruki-"they torment my dreams... these monsters... tell me to kill... kill you Senpai" she broke down

Kagi place a hand on her shoulder "what did it look like?"

Ruki-"A Worm with HUGE teeth"

Kagi-"Nidhoggr..."just then a devilish idea formed "I know something to make it go away" {even if it is teasing, she still deserves something for dealing with that bastard}

Ruki-"what is it senpai?"

Kagi chanted "So long, Long gone, EVIL SPIRIT BEGONE!" he kissed her on the forehead, for awhile

Ruki embraced her senpai

Kagi moved back, looked her in the eyes and asked "feel better Ruki-chan?"

Ruki-"everything is so tan... all i see is Sepia..." {i feel so much closer to senpai}

Kagi-"how much closer?" {can we hear each others thoughts? or is it my Telepathy?}

Ruki-"yes we can senpai, and when i'm with you... i feel like not even 'Death' could stop me..."

*FLASH*

THOU ART I

I ART THOU

thou hast established anew, the bond of the Death Arcana...

Kagi ruffled Ruki's Long brown hair and said "well thats good, i suppose"

just then Kagi saw a book falling from above he reached his hand out... suprizingly early...

Ruki-"thanks senpai... that book would of hit me in the head... are you like Psychic?"

Kagi-{I guess thats a new ability... but how?}

~~~~~~ After School ~~~~~~

Ruki-"Bye senpai!"

Kagi-"see ya Ruki-chan"

Brown-"sup?"

Kagi-"oh, hey Brown, why are you in my school?"

Brown hands him the key

Ruki-"Senpai!, that card is so pretty!"

Brown-"sorry, leader, didn't know you were hanging with your girlfriend" he winked

Ruki blushed and stammered "G-girlf-freind?"

Kagi-"she's a freind, yeesh, Uesugi!"

Brown ++Chill bro, Naoya was the same way, hooked up with 3 chicks at once, its cool++

Kagi ++who...?++

Brown-"Noone, well see ya!" he ran off

Kagi-"sorry 'bout that Ruki-chan he... Ruki-chan...?"

Ruki-"Kagura-senpai..."

Kagi-"yeah?"

Ruki-"you said you weren't dating anyone, right?"

Kagi-{don't tell me she's about to say it...}

Ruki-"why can't i say it?" he then remembered they could read each others thoughts

Kagi sighed and said "fine, you win"

Ruki jumped and kissed her senpai on the cheek "thank you sooooo much Tempest-kun!"

Kagi-"sure thing..."

~~~~~~ Evening ~~~~~~

Kagi returned home as Tabitha nearly slammed him out through the door

Tabi-"how is it you were gone for so long Masuta?"

Kagi-"well school keeps me occupied... wait a minute..."

Tabi-"what?"

Kagi-"my Death Sight should of worked then..."

Nebrios-"wrong, Death Sight is an ally defensive, Fortune Teller is the self-defense one"

Tabi-"whats Death Sight?"

Kagi-"Nebrios and i made up names for the Social Link abilities"

Nebrios-"for the ones i knew, which was all hes has now, and fortune"

Tabi-"how do you know Fortune?"

Nebrios-"some smart-ass blue-haired tomboy thought she could take me on, she made and entertaining sacifice though"

Tabitha slapped him "torturing people isn't funny!"

Nebrios-"we don't torture them, Lord Lucifer just takes their Vir..."

Kagi-"please dont finish that" he interupted, a knock came to the door and Kagi opened it, it was Ruki

Ruki-"Senpai!, you forgot that Card!"

Ruki handed him the card, she peeked over his shoulder

Ruki-"who's the cosplayer?" she said pointing at Nebrios

Nebrios-"in the name of Lord Lucifer, what the hell is a cosplayer?"

Ruki-"that... voice..." {It can't be... that monster... from my nightmare?}

Kagi-"hes not that bad, *sigh* should i explain it to her?"

Tabi-"if you want to Masuta"

Nebrios-"Cosplayer, EXPLAIN"

Ruki-"who's she, she looks familar..."

Tabitha with a slightly more angered tone said "and you are?"

Kagi-"Stop fighting!, well i mean before theres a fight, not until i go buy more Jell-o, i'll explain it, come on in Ruki-chan"

Kagi- EXPLAIN

Ruki- QUESTION

Kagi- AWNSER

Ruki- UNDERSTANDS

Ruki-"my head hurts... could i maybe... rest for awhile?" she said with a seductive tone in her voice that failed to reach Kagi

Kagi-{at your house!, our maid is, errrm, kinda has a crush on me} he lied refering to Tabitha

Ruki-"Ok, i understand senpai, thanks for the explaination, bye!"

Kagi-"see ya!"

Tabitha ++a Maid, huh?++

Kagi-"calm down..."

Tabi-"who said i was mad? i like the idea, if you're into that, of course"

Kagi-{Maid outfits are pretty cute, but Damn they're expensive here, i think Inaba might have them cheap... no way anything that far out in the boonies is expensive, right?}

Tabi-"lets ask Tenji"

Kagi-"oh right, Tenji's family is loaded!... with antiques, but surely there must be a few maid outifts somewhere!"

one failed attempt later

~~~~~~ Late Night ~~~~~~ Midnight ~~~~~~ 3/4 Night

Kagi and Tabitha made it back around 4AM

Mom-"THE HELL WERE YOU TWO?" his mom protested, eyes bloodshot from crying

Kagi-"sorry mom, i..."

Tabitha then interupted him "i wanted something, and he went all round looking for it, i took advantage of his and your kindness i apologize..."

Mom-"Kagi, so help me this happens again... not only is she being kicked out, but you're punishment will be just as severe!" she stormed up the stairs, heading to bed

Kagi-"Tabitha, you didn't have to do that"

Tabi-"you've done so many nice things for me... and i've done nothing but take, take, take... if i didn't have Nebrios, you'd of just ignored me like... the... rest..." her mind slowly pieced together what happened that day

and then drama happened

Kagi-"thats not..."

Tabi-"we first met, i knock you out, you KO my persona and in turn KO'ing me, next night i have a odd dream, then you come fulfill that dream..."

Kagi-"..."

Tabi-"y-y-you said back in that world... you needed help..., so am i just another Ukobach, AM I JUST SOME PET TO DO YOUR EVERY WHIM?"

Kagi-"...no, you're"

Tabitha-"SHUT UP RUNT!, thats it, i'm out of here!"

Cu-"Aye' whats all the ruckus?"

Nebrios-"how do you like your gifts sir, Paper or Plastic?"

Cu-"Polearm"

Nebrios followed her not before lifting Kagi by his throat "fleshbag, how dare you abuse your power of others like that, though, i'm almost suprised humans can be that cunning, and to think i gave you some of my power... should of known better"

Nebrios dropped Kagi and left along with Tabitha

Arialim appeared and slapped him hard

Arialim-"How dare you take advantage of a girls emotions like that!, i'm very disappointed in you Kagi!"

Cu put his polearm to her neck "and who do think you are missy?" Cu snapped

Arialim giggled-"awww, you don't remember me? i'm suprised Cu, did Kagi not tell you?"

Cu-"don't trick me witch"

Arialim put her hands up in surrender "you got me...not"

Kagi-"STOP!"

Cu and Arialim looked to see Kagi in one of his rage fits

Kagi-"STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!"

Arialim backed away, new to this side of him "please, calm yourself Kagura..."

Cu-" Sir, you're going to wake half the neighborhood if you keep this up"

Kagi-"DID I ASK FOR YOUR DAMN BACKTALK?"

Arialim rushed Kagi, embracing him and said "Cool Breeze!" the room filled with a relaxing stream of air

Kagi-"LET GO... OF... me..." from being awake so long, he collasped in Arialim's arm

Arialim-"what was that..."

Cu-"One of his rage fits, imma guessin' he did just have a rough night"

Arialim began crying "i... wish i was more useful..."

Cu-"don't jump on the pity wagon too, lets help him to his room, he could use the sleep"

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHORS CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: i had to condense this TWICE to make it not take 20 minutes to read, i only removed, useless details and plot holes...

Kagi: i just wanta die.

Incep: tough day kid?

Kagi: its such a drag man.

Incep: [ :( ]


	10. The Tides of Change

Chapter Ten: "The Tides of Change"

~~~~~~ Morning ~~~~~~

Kagi lethargically got up out of bed, and headed to school, he passed Tabitha, passed out ontop a garage bag, bottle of alcohol in one hand,Nebrios's card in the other

Arialim holding his hand-"...how are you doing Kagi?"

Kagi-"like a emo off anti-depressants"

Ruki ran to him "Kagi-senpai! Good morning!"

Kagi-"...oh hey Ruki-chan"

Ruki noticed the girl "and you are?" she sounded annoyed

Arialim starting hovering off the ground with her wings "oh just a guardian angel, he's been going through a rough patch lately"

Ruki's expression became one of worry "really senpai?'

Kagi-"Arialim!..., Ruki it's fine"

Arialim got upset "don't you 'Arialim' me Kagura!"

Ruki's mood quickly shifted "shut up!"

Kagi was suprised by this, and noticed Arialim made a quick smile {...ah i see}

Kagi-"its fine Ruki-chan just..."

then Ruki entered a sort of rage fit of her own "NO!, its not, this bitch won't get through her thick head!, and i don't care who you are! you don't yell at Tempest!"

Arialim giggled "if i was a real angel, that there would of damned you straight to hell, but i get it, i'm sorry" she flew in the direction of the house

Kagi grabbed Ruki's hand "C'mon Ruki-chan, we'll be late if we don't hurry"

Ruki snapped out of the rage fit "right behind you senpai!"

~~~~~~ Mid-day ~~~~~~

Kagi and Ruki were having lunch together when Terry walked over to sit down with them

Terry-"sup guys?"

Ruki-{should i scare him off?}

Kagi-{no, as much as i hate to admit it, he, and Brown are the reason we're going out so...}

Kagi-"oh hey Terry, when'd you get here?"

Terry-"Kagi, you joker you, don't you usually try to sit away from people, not cross legs with 'em?"

Ruki's right leg and Kagi's left leg were in fact wrapped around one another

Ruki blushed "O-oh i didn't notice"

Kagi-"me either..."

Terry-"Kagi and Ruki sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g"

Kagi-"at least i'm getting kissed!"

Ruki blushed... more

Terry-" well i got burned, though, Ruki-chan is the one heating up, her face looks like Mars!"

Kagi rubed his hand against Ruki's cheek and retorted "nah, more like a Tomato, smooth and soft..."

Ruki-"K-K-Kagi! stop, you're making me blush!"

Terry and Kagi laughed

Terry-"dude, you two look like a legit couple, gotta say though, getting you two to hook up was difficult"

Kagi-"sorry cupid, but you got a Assisted Kill, not a Headshot"

Terry-"does it matter" he smiled "you two let good together anyways, only a matter of time before you have kids" he teased

Ruki-"T-Terry-senpai!"

~~~~~~ After School ~~~~~~

Terry-"see ya!"

Kagi-"no kendo practice?"

Terry-"nope, not today?"

Ruki-"hey! Tempest-kun!"

Kagi-"yeah Ruki?"

Ruki-"could you, ummm, come over to my house?, my parents would like to meet you and, ummm..."

Terry-"someones ones getting laid tonight!"

Ruki blushed "T-Terry!"

Kagi shrugged off the comment "i'll need to check with my mom, after last night's series of events i doubt she'll say yes"

Ruki-"i'll go with you to explain!"

Kagi-"ok then"

they walked to Kagi's house

Kagi-"Yo! i'm home"

Ukobach-"Sup, huh?" he looked at Ruki "cute girl, where'd you get her? a lolicon store?"

Ruki was about 5 inches shorter than Kagi

Ruki-"you're Ukobach?"

Ukobach-"yes"

Ruki giggled "your right he is one ugly talking dog"

Ukobach-"thanks Kagi-san"

Kagi-"hey Uko-chan, where's mom?"

Ukobach-"the store, your sis went with her, she brought Cu along with her, i could never guess why" he ended with sarcasm

Kagi-{REALLY mom, your still hitting on my per... personal friends} knowing she could read his mind

Ruki-"so i guess we can go, there's noone to say no, right?... or we could go to your room and..." she let out a mischevious giggle

Kagi-"how's about i don't want to prove Terry right or get arrested, and knowing Ukobach, he'd more than likely record it"

Ruki-"awwww... well i guess stroking Terry-senpai's ego could hurt alot of people, fine" she sighed, "lets go to my place then!"

Kagi-"sure!, bye Uko-chan!"

Arialim poked her head out from under the table "who was that?"

Ukobach snarled at her

Arialim-"WHAT DID I DO"

Ukobach-"you interupted my COCO PUFFS ALONE TIME!"

[Quirky Subplot!]

~~~~~~ Evening ~~~~~~

Ruki walked with Kagi back to his house

Ruki-"thanks for coming, i hope you don't get yelled at to much..."

Kagi-"no sweat" he started walking up the steps to his house

Ruki-"Senpai!"

Kagi-"yes Ruki-chan?" he turned around

Ruki-"don't dates usually end in a kiss?" she said as she blushed

Kagi-"that was a date?"

Ruki-"it'll be the last you get if you don't kiss me right now, Kagura!" faking anger

Kagi-"sorry Ma'am, where are my manners" their lips locked as everything turn Sepia once more

~!~ SOCIAL LINK RANK UP ~!~

:Death Sight, has been increased, you can now see futher into the future, use it to keep those close to you out of Death's cold hands...:

Ruki-"did you're Social Link with me go up?"

Kagi-"yes it did"

Ruki smiled "good night, senpai"

Kagi-"Night Ruki-chan!"

He entered the door to find Ukobach watching tv and Arialim trying to get a stain out of her robes

Arialim-"god damnit!, you're so messy Uko-chan!"

Ukobach-"you weren't complaining."

Kagi-"should i leave, and never come back, please tell me you two didn't..."

Ukobach-"you interupt Ukobach's cereal time, you get a daily dose of Vitamin Uko"

Kagi-"gross, we have a laundry machine Arialim"

Arialim-"huh? whats that?"

Kagi showed her the washer and dryer and explained what they did

Arialim-"Thank you" Arialim began to dis-robe(pun) as Kagi when back down to tell her something

Kagi-"and don't use to much... fabric... softener..."

Arialim drew an arrow "Tempest Kagura, i'm giving you 3 seconds to forget what you just saw, and run starting... now"

Kagi tried to run on the rotting old wood steps

then termites happened

Kagi fell through the step

Arialim-"oh my god, Kagi, you ok?"

Kagi-"i think i twisted my ankle"

Arialim ran up to him looking at his ankle, and i can tell you where Kagi wasn't looking

Arialim could feel Kagi's soul burning glare and blushed "s-stop staring!"

Kagi-"did you fall from hea..." he found an arrow drawn at his skull

Arialim-"i could just let you rot down here until the next laundry day, heal you, or shoot an arrow through your skull, which is it?"

Kagi-"sorry i'll stop staring"

Arialim-"good, Diarahan!"

Kagi's ankle was feeling better in no time "thanks Arialim!" he hugged her... forgeting one small thing

Arialim-"...Kagura!..."

Kagi parkour'd like he never had parkour'd before(he hadn't) and closed the basement door

Ukobach-"scary huh?"

Kagi-"terrorifiying" and an arrow impaled through the door next to his head

Arialim-{i heard that!}

and then, Adachi... right through the window... ouch

Tohru-"ev..ening... Kagura..."

Kagi-"what the hell is going on?"

Adachi fell faint

Kagi-"Arialim! get up here! Adachi is injuried pretty bad!" Arialim teleported next Kagi

Arialim-"so help me your lying..." she gasped "Adachi-san!, Me Patra" Adachi was bathed in a pink light "he's out, but he'll live, whats going on"

Kagi turned his head and ran to the window(to hide his nose bleed but also to see what just happened)

Ruki ran into the house and Arialim teleported back to the basement, she held onto Kagi for her life "Its here!"

Kagi-"Ruki-chan, whats here?"

Ruki-"The monster!"

Kagi looked to see everything green, the moon was too, there were coffins were everywhere, and puddles of blood all around, and thing electronic stopped working... and there was Nidhoggr

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHORS CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: someone is ready for revenge, but whats with the dark hour?

Minato: i can explain that

Incep: aren't you dead?

Mach: damnit foiled plans again, will return, then rule earth *fades away*

Incep: O.O, damnit Ukobach, keep your friends in line!


	11. For Senpai!

Chapter Eleven: "For Senpai!"

~~~~~~ Dark Hour ~~~~~~

Nidhoggr- WHERE ARE YOU TEMPEST KAGURA?

Kagi walked out his house, and comfronted Nidhoggr, he saw Tabitha laid out on the ground, nearby Nebrios, barely standing, Tenji out cold, and Brown retreating behind an Apartment complex

Kagi-"Nidhoggr... WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

?6- "that'd be my doing"

Kagi-"and you are?"

?1-"so we meet again Daroki" the man said, Alice following behind him

Daroki-"hello, Nagamata"

Kagi-{their occupied with each other nows my... !} his mind started ringing loudly

Death Sight:~^~^~Ruki is in trouble ~^~^~

Kagi-"RUKI WATCH OUT!"

a smaller Nidhoggr leaped at Ruki, an arrow made of light stopped it

Arialim-"Ruki-san, you ok?"

Ruki-"after... what i said, you still saved me?"

Arialim-"can't let my owner's girlfriend be killed right?"

Ruki-"thanks..."

Kagi got mad at the attempt "thats it... Ukobach!"

Ukobach-"ready to go!"

Kagi-{would that work... lets see} he put one hand one Ukobach's head, held the Philemon Card it front of him "Philemon Gate, Soul Adapter!"

Ukobach and Kagi began to glow Black and Green, they became one...

Kagi(?)- I, Am, Ukogura... Lord of the Dark winds... NIDHOGGR, YOU SHALL NOT BE SPARED!

Ukogura-"Mugarula!" an orb of Darkness in one hand, an orb of Wind in the other, he brought his hands together in a loud clap, the Dark Green pulse shot at Nagamata, Daroki, And Nidhoggr

Nagamata-"Alice!" Alice appeared right into the attack, not prepared to drain the part Mudo spell, she evaporated into Nagamata almost immediately, Nagamata collasped

Ukobach and Kagi spilt apart

Ukobach trying to catch his breath "should... eat... more... wheaties..."

Kagi-"urgh... i feel so drained"

Ruki-"S-senpai..."

Arialim rushed to them, Nidhoggr blasted her into a wall before she even had a chance... she returned to Kagi's body

Ruki-"...theres... noone, Brown! help!" [Kagi said his name back at the school eariler, remember?, thats how she knows his name, or, atleast what Kagi calls him, to her knowledge]

Brown-"i can't, not alone!" {damnit Naoya!, where are you, i texted you an...} *ring ring ring* "hey my phone!"

Naoya's Text-Sorry, busy with Elly right now, Kthxbai ;)

Brown-{DAMNIT} "sorry, i'm pinned here!"

Ruki seeing Nidhoggr inch closer and closer to Kagi, horrid images flashed in her head {wait... Adachi-san has a gun!, i can be, a distraction atleast...}

Ruki went to Adachi's limp form, and took the pistol straped to his ...Right... thigh

Ruki-"hey! you! eat this!" she pulled the trigger and nothing happened "no... its not loaded?"

Brown realizing what it was "aim it at your head!'

Ruki-"What?"

Brown smirked, not that she could see it... being behind a apartment complex and all "its not loaded, right? just try it"

Ruki-"fine..." she put the gun up to the side of her head and pulled the trigger

*BANG!*

the bullet went through her, leaving glass in the air, but left no hole, it was a shimmering blue then it flew up above her and starting spinning, drawing the glass to it

Ruki-{whats going on?, and why do i have the urge.. to.. shout..} she couldn't hold it back anymore "PERRRRSOOOOONAAAAAA!"

then a girl with long black hair appeared over her, wearing only a one-piece white swimsuit like thing, a spade-tipped tail, and lavender bat wings

Brown-"N-no joke? it worked..."

Ruki's rage boiled to the surface "HAMA, HAMA, HAMA!" Stomping the ground each time she said it

The little devilgirl fired three small bursts of light at Nidhoggr, making him back off

Kagi-"R-R-Ruki-chan?"

Ruki ran to his side "Kagi!, i was so scared.. i-i-i thought i was going to lose you too!"

Kagi-"T-too?"

Ruki started to cry... "Arimi-Senpai... she's gone... i wasn't about to lose you too..., Lilim!, Dia!"

Lilim rushed to Kagi and healed him a bit "thanks Ruki... Lilim"

Lilim-"no problem honey" she giggled

Nidhoggr- LILIM, YOU TRATIOR

Lilim-" Niddy sweetie, listen, i'm sick of you guys, i want real men, not pathetic posers"

Tenji awoke "woah... ok!" he regained his over excited nature "...hey Nidhoggr, you'll just Looooooooooooove this!" the Masamune Blade glowed bright orange

Tenji-"Hama! Agi! Zio!, Triple attack Slasher! oh baby!" Nidhoggr was cut into several sections, and evaporated into Daroki

Daroki-"I-i Failed...?"

?7-Sorry Daroki, no second chances, Armageddon!

the green moon sped down upon Daroki, turning into a blinding ball of light, afterwords everything was back to normal... but Daroki was now a burn mark on the floor

~~~~~~ Midnight ~~~~~~

Kagi's mom returned home shortly after with Cu, carrying a asleep Reichi in his arms

Mom-"oh honey when'd you get home?"

Kagi snarled

Choatou looked around and noticed Tabitha, moved to the sofa(Still knocked out), Brown, Tenji, and Ukobach on the other sofa watching tv, Lilim and Ruki treating Adachi's injuries.

Kagi-"i should be the asking you this... WERE THE HELL WERE YOU CU?"

Cu-"i was protectin' Choatou, calm down Tempest..."

Kagi-{you're not calling her 'High Mistress' anymore, why's that?}

Cu flinched {N-n-no reason... hahaha} he nervously chuckled

Kagi-"Cu Chulainn!"

Cu pasted Rei to Kagi's mom and ran, Kagi following after

Kagi-" DAMNIT WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THAT!"

Cu-"She insisted, i fell for the puppy dog eyes, forgive me Tempest!"

Kagi-"NEVER!"

they ran until morning...

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHOR'S CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: ok, now to choose one of 7 ways this could go!

Kagi: woah, 7?

Incep: yup!, now to the thinking chair!(Batman Transition)


	12. Kagura's Day Off

Chapter Tweleve: "Kagura's Day Off"

A week has passed, since the event

~~~~~~ Morning ~~~~~~

Kagi yawned and woke up in annoyance

Kagi-"god damnit! another wet dream?, ever since Nidhoggr attacked... all the same... all about Ruki-chan..."

Cu-"sounds like a message to me Tempest"

Kagi-"i doubt that"

Cu-"Aye, if ya say so"

Mom-"Tempest, are you up?" she said behind his door

Kagi-"yes, mom!"

Mom-"are you dressed?"

Kagi-"give me a second!"

a second later

Mom-"now?"

Kagi-"yeah, why?"

his door opened and Ruki ran at him "hi Senpai!"

Kagi-"hey Ruki, why are you here?"

Ruki-"my parents are out of town, so they said i could stay with you, since its cheaper than highering a babysitter"

Mom-"remember, your responsiblity!" she said as she walked downstairs

Cu-"i'll leave you two alone, don't make a mess!" he closed Kagi's door

Ruki-"was he impling what i think he was impling?" she giggled

Kagi-"yeah, impling, and just that"

Ruki-"c'mon stroking Cu's ego isn't a bad thing, unlike Terry, then everyone pays"

Kagi-"i guess, wait no, well i mean..."

Ruki-"your mom has overheard you sleep talking, how you yell for me, well i'm here" she embraced him tightly

Kagi-{crap if she finds out i've had wet dreams...CRAP}

Ruki blushed "O-o-oh, Senpai have you..."

Kagi-"yes..." he looked away from her "my face must be as red as a lobster"

Ruki-"nah, more like Mars, Tough..." moved closer to him "...And Hard"

Kagi-"h-huh?"

Ruki held a gun to her head "Lilim! explain to him"

*BANG!*

Lilim getting lips distance apart from Kagi said "can't you tell, truth be told, she's been dreaming about you all the same"

Kagi-"you have?"

Ruki-"Y-yeah... man this actually feels awkward"

Kagi kissed her on the cheek "i say we think this over for a day, maybe consulting someone would help, huh?"

Ruki nodded "Lilim, stay here, kay?"

Lilim-"sure"

Kagi took Ruki to the Alley way

Ruki-"why are we here"

Kagi smiled "you'll see, PHILEMON GATE, O-P-E-N!"

the portal appeared

Kagi-"Ruki, follow me"

Ruki-"ok..." she said confused

they entered

Kagi-"this is it, Prae Anima"

Ruki hugged him "it's scary!"

off in the distance

Arimi-"...And This! *Rocket Explosion* yeah take it!"

Ruki-"is that voice... Arimi-Senpai...?"

Kagi -"you betcha"

Ruki's face beamed and she yelled "Arimi-Senpai!"

Arimi looked to see them there "Mahamaon!" she finished off the enemies and went over to them

Arimi-"Kagura!, what did i say?"

Kagi-"Chill!, she has a Persona now!"

Arimi-"what?, Ruki-chan... a Persona user?"

Ruki-"yeah, but i awoke to it prematurely or something... i have next to no controll, so i have to use an Evoker" she showed her the gun

Arimi-"Grrrr Brown!, so he wasn't pulling crap out his ass, he did make a persona-user!"

Kagi-"Brown was here?"

Arimi-"Yeah awhile i ago!, i kicked his ass when he bragged about making some girl a persona user!"

Ruki-"why'd you do that?"

Kagi-" another ass to save, right Senpai?"

Arimi-"exactly!"

Ruki hung her head and cryed "I-i'm just a h-hinderance to you... Kagi-kun?"

Kagi-"no! no!, not at all Ruki-chan"

Arimi-{really, he's older than her and used that?... Kagi you twisted little...} "are you two...?"

Ruki-"dating? yup!"

Arimi-"KAGI!, Shes two years younger than you!, you sick little..."

Ruki-"well excuse me for having feelings for Tempest-san!"

Arimi-"Ruki..."

Ruki kissed Kagi, lips to lips

Arimi-"sorry, i, didn't mean to offend you..." they stayed kissing "geez! its been two minutes alreadly! stop kissing!"

Ruki got mischevious smile "whats wrong senpai, are you envious or some thing?"

Kagi broke the kiss "i think Arimi-chan i getting mad..."

Ruki-"what makes you... say... that..." she found a RPG to be aim her head

Arimi rage flooding her voice "Envoke this you little..."

Kagi-"bye senpai!" he grabbed Ruki's arm and got out with her

POV CHANGE...?

Arimi-"fucking Ruki! shes nice and all but DAMN she gets on my nerves"

then an ambush happened

Arimi-"ow... what just?" screamed "INCUBUS!"

Incubus O-"thats me"

Incubus V-"me too"

Incubus A-"how odd, mine is too"

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHOR'S CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: oh my, i wonder what going to happen? *sarcasm*

Arimi: someones going to save me right?

Incep: better start writing that essay

Arimi: awwww crap!

Ken: hey! thats my line!


	13. Kagura Takes Mikage Cho!

Chapter Thirteen: "Kagura Takes Mikage-Cho!"

~~~~~~ Afternon ~~~~~~

After the distraught Couple was run out of Prae Anima

Ruki-"so far today's been awful..."

Kagi-"lets go check with Adachi, and see if he can find where Brown lives"

Ruki-"Why?"

Kagi-"as much as i bon't like it, we owe him for you being able to summon Lilim, right?"

Ruki-"oh yeah..., lets go then!"

at the police station

Kagi-{remember, call him Tohru-san, noone knows he's Adachi, also he has a Blond Rocker Wig}

Ruki-{ok, i understand}

Kagi-"Hey! Tohru-san!"

Tohru-"H-hey guys, whats up?"

Ruki-"do you know where Brown-san lives?"

Tohru-"Uesugi? yeah of course, though you may have to take the Magnet Train to get there"

Adachi typed something on a computer and printed out a sheet of directions, which he handed to them

Police Sargent-"TOHRU!, WERE IS MY COFFEE?"

Tohru-"coming sir!" {The god damn irony!}

they left for the magnet train

Ticketeer-"hello and welcome to the Magnet Train Station, where is it you'd like to go?"

Kagi-"2 tickets to Mikage-Cho, please"

Ticketeer-"2... Mikage-Cho..., that'll be 600 yen"

:Kagi lost 300 yen:  
>:Ruki lost 300 yen:<br>:Kagi obtained Mikage Pass:  
>:Ruki obtained Mikage Pass:<p>

Ticketeer-"come back again!"

Kagi and Ruki got on the Magnet Train... Time passed

~~~~~~ Evening ~~~~~~

Kagi and Ruki spotted Brown nearby hanging out with a Black haired boy, his ear was pierced, and he wore the same uniform as Brown except zipped up all the way, and a glasses wearing boy, with a light blue scarf with the number 1 on it

Kagi-"Yo! Brown!"

Brown-"S-sup' Kagi, whatcha doing?"

Kagi ++Actually Ruki wanted to say thanks for showing her how to awaken her persona++

Brown-"no need for Telepathy, we're all persona users here"

the two boys hanging out with Brown we're shocked at this

Glasses-"Uesugi!, you can't go around proclaiming who has, or doesn't have a persona!, you don't know what could still be looking for us!"

Pierced Boy-"Nanjo is right Brown, you can't go around shouting that!"

Brown-"lighten up Kaoya!, i said WE'RE all, they have persona's too!"

Kaoya-"i understood what you said, and maybe they didnt want us to know that, or vice-versa"

Ruki-"wait! you called him Nanjo?" she pointed at the Glasses wearing boy "you mean like Kei Nanjo, heir to the Nanjo Group?"

Nanjo let out a sigh "yes, i'm Kei Nanjo, i'm assuming you met brainless here, and he's Naoya Todo"

Naoya-"i assume Brown also bragged how we saved the world, what do you think Nanjo?"

Nanjo-"more than likely..., and i thought Masao bragged alot"

Kagi-"well, i was nice meeting you and your freinds but.."

Brown-"c'mon! why not stay awhile, we'll show you around town, it'll be practical morning if you leave for home now!"

Kagi sighed "fine i suppose a look around would be ok"

Ruki-"are there any Hotel's or Inn's?" [nope!, not according to the in game map! :Trollface: ]

Nanjo-"you can stay at my place, i certainly don't mind, as long as you don't touch anything"

Kagi-"thanks"

As they went around town stopping to rest at the occasional florescent Pink leaved trees they saw the SEBEC building, the Ruins, the School(though it was closed at the time for remodeling)

~~~~~~ Late Night ~~~~~ Midnight ~~~~~~

Ruki-"i'm so tired" she said, hanging onto Kagi's arm

Kaoya-"me too" he yawned

Brown-"see you guys then" Brown and Kaoya split from the group

Nanjo-"let us make haste then" Nanjo lead them to the gates of a mansion

Ruki-"wow Kagi! look!" she said with her energy pratically back

Kagi-"are you honestly suprised?"

Ruki-"no, but still! its cool!"

Nanjo pressed in the security number 0-0-0-1 the gate opened, he lead them inside the property

Kagi-"i take it there's a guest house somewhere?"

Nanjo-"yes, thats where you two will be staying, there's only one bed... i hope you don't mind"

Kagi-"what guest house only has one bed?"

Nanjo stoped "it belonged to my butler, but he's..."

Kagi-"sorry... i didn't know"

Ruki-"isn't this the whole reason we were out today?, come on Kagi, what's so bad about one bed?"

Nanjo smirked "i take it you two are dating, or something?"

Kagi-"yeah"

Nanjo-"it must be tough, knowing someone you care so much about is a potential target for the enemy"

Ruki-"thats why Kagi has Death Sight!"

Nanjo-"Hmmm? whats that"

Ruki-"when ever Kagi makes bonds or 'Social Links' with others, he gets a power from that and the Social Link improves use of the Arcana associated with that Social Link!"

Kagi-"so far i have: Fool's Luck(Claire), Lover's Shield(Arialim), Hermit Call(Tabitha), and Death Sight(Ruki)"

Nanjo-"what excatly do they do?"

Kagi-"Fool's Luck increases my luck, Lover's Shield reflects Charm spells, Hermit Call is basically Telepathy, and Death Sight allows me to see what going to happen next to allies in battle"

Nanjo-"Hmmm, Interesting" Nanjo stopped infront of a normal sized house "here it is, the Guest House"

Ruki&Kagi-"thanks!"

Nanjo-"no problem, just don't touch anything valuable, ok?"

Ruki-"of course"

Kagi-"no worries, we'll keep are hands to..." he grabbed Ruki's hand "...ourselfs"

Ruki blushed"K-Kagi!"

Nanjo let out a chuckle "see you two in the morning..." he stopped "...why is everything Sepia?"

Nanjo turned to look at Kagi and Ruki, Kagi wasnt Sepia either

Kagi-"this is the start of a social link!"

Nanjo snickered "Of course, i'd be glad to assist you in your efforts, Kagi, may 'Fortune' follow you were ever you go

THOU ART I I ART THOU

Now making Fortune Arcana Persona, they shall Receive a Luck Boost!

:Kagi Obtained 'Fortune Teller', Now you can see what enemies are about to do to you!:

everything returned to normal

Nanjo-"night!"

Ruki&Kagi-"night!"

the couple drifted off... into more fantasies...

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHOR'S CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: more Persona 1 cameo's!

Ruki: hey, nothing smutty in this at all!

Incep: yeah, i was going kinda overboard, sorry folks

Kagi: finally a break in the Ecchi

Incep: dont worry a certain 'Gold Digger' will get their own chapter at some point... trust me, it wont be PBS friendly...

EDIT 1/23

Incep:actually... i MAY remove the lemon... it's not that good... its rather pointless... and i DO prelude to it later so... yeah, consider it gone


	14. Out of Time Limits

Chapter Forteen: "Out of Time Limits"

~~~~~~ Morning ~~~~~~

the sun shone through the window upon, the two, asleep in a tight embrace

Kagi-{HOLY CRAP... what was that... that one actually made me tired... damn these are getting more serious}

Kagi looked at Ruki and noticed she was having the save problem, but, she was sleep talking

Ruki-"Senpai... faster Senpai!"

Kagi-{Is she having a Wet Dream too?, it could be the fact are rather close right now, both Physical, Emotionally, and Mentally... hey maybe i can...}

Kagi peered into her dreams, he lost a pint of blood that morning... "oh man... WOW... i never would of suspected Ruki-Chan to be that freaky..."

Ruki slowly opened her eyes "morning senpai... i didn't happen to say anything in my sleep, did i?"

Kagi-" maybe..."he hesitated "yes, yes you did... and i may have looked at the dream..."

Ruki-"K-K-Kagi... y-you saw my dream..." her Ruki's face was asborbed by the redness...

Kagi-"so i guess we both..."

Ruki-"S-senpai..., i feel like this is a sign... but i feel silly saying that, i dont know why..."

Kagi-"lets not worry about that too much..."then reality stroke him "we have no spare clothes either, great!"

the door opened, Nanjo had let himself in "how long are you... two... going to... sleep..., really?"

Kagi-"N-n-no!, we didn't!"

Ruki quickly changed the subjuct "we didn't... but... some spare clothes would be nice, my skirt is ruined"

Kagi-"these were my favorite jeans too."

Nanjo let out an annoyed sigh "fine, follow me, so help me those stains don't 'come' out"

Kagi-"Urgh, that pun hurt my self-esteem, wait!" looks through backpack "i did pack shorts! awesome!"

Ruki-"good job senpai..." Kagi scrabbled around in his bag and threw a clean skirt at her "why would these be in your bag senpai?"

Kagi read a note "You ran off before i could tell you sweetie, but Ruki's been having Wet Dreams too, isn't it adorable, heres a skirt encase... you know- Mom"

Ruki sighed "i'd be embarassed but Lilim already told you..."

Nanjo-"so the spares wont be needed?"

Kagi-"i suppose not... guess i'm going commando..."

Ruki-"Yeah good for you!, i can't!, i'm wearing a skirt!"

Nanjo-"well the stains will set if you just lay there!, i'll be at the gate, you too get dressed and hurry!"

Kagi-"no shower?"

Nanjo-"no, its not exactly important now is it?"

Ruki-"i guess not" she said pouting "and i can't even go home and get new clothes!"

Kagi-"you're parents locked you out?, talk about cold"

Nanjo walked out of the room

Ruki-"well, get changed senpai..."

Kagi-"Ladies first..."

Ruki-"no!, then you're going to watch me!"

Kagi-"you're only taking off your skirt!"

Ruki-"what does that matter?"

Kagi-"Women and Children first!"

Ruki-"Fine!, at the same time!"

Kagi-"no, then i'm going to take longer than you anyways!"

Ruki-"so!"

Kagi-"i peered into YOUR dreams i've seen you...!" he cut himself short of finishing that

Ruki cluched her hands into a fist "...fine!" she undid her skirt and put on the other one "done!" she stormed out

Kagi let out a sigh and got changed and followed shortly after "Ruki-chan! wait!"

Ruki-"Yes, Kagura-Senpai?"

Kagi-"why so formal all of a sudden?"

Ruki-{geez, Arimi-senpai was right, he is blind} "well why not, you ARE my senpai"

Kagi-"yeah but..."

Ruki-"very well then" she interupted

Kagi grabbed her arm "we aren't leaving until you tell me whats wrong"

Ruki-"nothings... wrong, let go!"

Kagi's pupils dialated for a moment, but returned to normal

Kagi-"why not, why do girls always speak in riddles? can't you just say what it is?"

Ruki-"maybe... we want the guy to pay more attention!"

Kagi-"I DO PAY ATTENTION!" hell hath no fury like an annoyied Kagi, he tightened his grip

Ruki-"Owww, Owww, Owww, please senpai let go!"

Kagi-"NOT..." he recomposed himself "...not until i get what i need to know!"

Ruki-"MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T BARGE INTO PEOPLES MINDS JUST BECUASE YOU CAN!" and plot have no fury like a female character with equal rage

Kagi and Ruki both shouted at each other back an forth... and Nanjo shot a bullet in the air

Nanjo-" Thats quite enough you two!"

Ruki-"D-d-don't shoot me!" she said embbracing Kagi, not paying attention to what Nanjo said

Kagi-"does everyone Brown know have a gun?"

Nanjo-"yes" then he said in a more drastic tone "you two should really head home!"

Ruki-"i'm sorry Kagi!, lets go home!"

Nanjo-"is she even listening to what i'm saying?"

Kagi and Ruki walked up to the gate Nanjo opened in for them and shut the gate behind them, they headed back the Magnet Train and rode home... Time passed

~~~~~~ Afternoon ~~~~~~

Kagi-"sorry for not telling you where we were mom!"

Ruki-"please forgive us!"

Mom-"what did i say..."

Kagi gulped just then Lilim came down stairs

Lilim-"why do i smell sex stained clothes?"

Ruki turned away

Kagi-"you can smell them through the backpack?"

Mom-"sex...?"

Kagi-"DAMNIT LILIM!, no mom we didn't!, i swear!"

Ruki got a crude smile "you did swear alot last night when we, well..." she let out a mischevious giggle

Mom-"Tempest Kagura!"

Kagi-{why Ruki-chan?}

Ruki-{thats what you get for entering my Wet Dream!}

Mom-"Ukobach... the Paddle"

Kagi-"Uko-chan... DONT EVEN!"

Ukobach-"sorry boss, you have to learn sooner or later" he hands his mom the MIGHTY paddle (OF JUSTICE!)

Ruki-"holy... thats one big boat ore..."

Kagi-"not ore... paddle"

Ruki-"WHAT?, y-you're joking r-right senpai?"

Kagi-"if i die, which i will, know you're guilty... and i also blame Zoidberg..."

Ruki then understood the situation "i was i lying!, p-p-please don't hurt senpai!"

Mom-"sorry, cant do that Ruki" she slowly stomped towards him

Kagi's head started ringing violently "ARGH!, make the damn ringing stop!"

Thou art I

I Art Thou

I the Corpse Swallower, Hresvelgr, shall aid you

just then, a White Hawk, with sharp golden talons, and a sliver beak, emerged from Kagi

Hresvelgr-"ICE BREATH" Chaotou, was shrouded in Ice, and frozen Hresvelgr then Perched itself on Kagi's Left Shoulder

Kagi-"m-m-mom?"

Hres-"she'll be fine, shes just in time out right now"

Lilim-"awww a birdy, how adorable" Hres nearly claws Lilim's eyes out "hey!"

Hres-"don't touch me foul tempress!"

Lilim-"fine, i'm not into animals anyways" she returned to Ruki's body

Ruki slowly approached Kagi "sorry senpai, i didn't...!" Hres clawed at her too "hey, dumb chicken!"

Kagi grabbed Hres by the neck "DONT YOU EVER TREAT HER LIKE THAT OR I'LL MAKE A NICE SOUP OUT OF YOU! UNDERSTAND?"

Hres-"my... apologies Sire Tempest..."

he let go of Hresvelgr's neck and he hopped over to Ruki, doing some sort of bow

Hres-"forgive, i didn't realize you were an ally miss..."

Ruki-"don't call me miss, and the name's Rukikono Chardale, just call me Ruki..."

Hres-"will do"

Kagi-"hey! i didn't know your name before!"

Ruki-"Oh, i thought you did senpai..."

Cu-"Tempest you have returned... why are you here Hresvelgr?"

Hres-"i'd ask the same, but i suppose i know why, your one of Sir Kagura's Personas?"

Cu-"Aye"

Hres-"well then i guess we'll be working together"

Ruki-"hey Kagi..."

Kagi-"yeah?"

Ruki-"...can i barrow some money?"

Kagi-"why...?"

Ruki-"well... i don't have any spare... umm you know"

Kagi-"oh right! ... hey Hres..."

Hres-"yes?"

Kagi whispered to Hres "i want you to go find panties"

Hres-"Sir!"

Kagi-"for her!, not for me!"

Hres-"you want me to just go take some?"

Kagi-"sure, what could go wrong?"

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHOR'S CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: cliffhanger! Transform and roll out!

Kagi: Really? a Tranformers Energon Refence?

Incep: what? i liked the Optimus Prime Megazord! [Cheapshot~]


	15. Lilim Factor

Chapter Fifthteen: "Lilim Factor"

~~~~~~ Dusk ~~~~~~

Hresvelgr flew off, on the search for panties!

Ruki-"where's he going?"

Kagi-"to get some stuff"

Ruki-"like..."

Kagi-"oh nothing... nothing..."

Ruki-"right... well i suppose we could try to unfreeze your mom"

Kagi-"why she'd just get in our way..." he said with a sly grin

Ruki-"K-Kagi!, no! seeesh" looking away in a blush

Kagi-"i wasn't talking about that, i meant she'd be trying to kill me"

Ruki-"Oh... Hahahaha, i knew that senpai!"

Lilim-"my Mistress, you're going mad with lust, i can sense it!"

Ruki-"did i say you could leave my body!"

Lilim-"no but, you never said i couldn't, now did you sweetie?"

Kagi-"she has a point... you never said no"

Ruki-"well duh! shes my persona, i control whether she comes out or not!"

Kagi-"i have no control over if my personas are out or not, its ok"

Ruki-"really, it looked like you and Uko-chan where in perfect sync out there..."

Ukobach-"well in battle duh, but outside of battle whats the point of listening to him?"

Lilim-"exactly, i'll follow your every command in battle... or the bedroom" she giggled

Kagi-"Lilim, just what are you?"

Lilim-"a Lust Demon, do you think i dress like this becuase its confortable?" she moved close to Kagi's ear "i can pleasure men like noone's business"

Kagi-"well, ummm, thats... something i REALLY didn't need to know"

Ruki-"Lilim, if you don't stop flirting with MY boyfriend!"

Lilim-"i'm you, correct? so he's as much mine as he is yours"

Ruki-"NO! you're as much Cu Chuliann's! he IS Kagi's persona, that or the bird, HELL you can have both of them"

Lilim-"what are you implying? that if i DID get my hands... Around... Kagi he'd like me more, so i can have the Irish Warrior and Bird?"

Ruki-"i never said that..." she clenched her fist

Lilim-"are you getting angry, at the thought that i could do things you can only dream of?"

Ruki-"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP, YOU NYMPHO SKANK!"

Lilim-"please, i've been called that so much, try better"

Kagi slapped Lilim across the face, hurting Ruki a bit in the progress

Kagi-"how's about a FLIRTATIOUS WHORE!"

Lilim started to cry "N-no fair! 2 against one isn't fair!"

Ruki-"too bad!"

Kagi-"Ruki, can i have Lilim?"

Ruki-"w-why?"

Kagi made a mischevious grin "i want to try this 'Persona Fusion', then i'll give you the new one"

Ukobach-"if i say i want in, can i have cereal when ever we visit?"

Kagi chuckled "if you're still addicted to it like crack, sure, this is going to hurt a little Ruki, Cu hold Lilim down"

Cu rushed Lilim, putting her in a half nelson, Kagi grabbed his Wooden Hammer "hold on to something Ruki!"

Ruki-"ok senpai"

Lilim-"NO! please! i-i can change! please Master Ruki! give me another chance! i just got freedom from being a sex-slave to lucifer for eons!"

Kagi dropped his hammer "E-e-eons?"

Lilim grimanced "yes... but go ahead, hit me... i'm used to it by now..." she said with puppy-dog eyes

Kagi-{don't fall for the Temptress, Kagura! shes doing this on... those sad eyes... all she wants is a hug, NO!, she wants ALOT more than a hug, URGH, must... fight... urges...}

Ruki-"go ahead senpai... i don't mind, she atleast needs some kindness, i can't even... i dont want to image what stuff she's been through... an Eon is a loooong time..."

Kagi embraced Lilim "sorry... my bad... i guess one more reason to wipe the floor with Lucifer"

Lilim returned the embrace "its ok... i've been a Temptress since birth, but i had control then... now, i'm pretty much a slave to male's voices..." she paused and said "please don't... test that..."

Kagi-"i won't... Lilim, when we weaken Lucifer to the point of near death, kick that asshole right in the balls to finish him"

Lilim starting laughing "Kehehehehe, i guess that'll work..."

SEPIA TONE

Lilim looked into Kagi's eyes "every inch of body is telling me to... well you know... but... it's like i'm in control... to some extent..."

Lilim-" Lucifer that twisted bastard!, he'll be a 'Hanged Man'! i'll tie the rope myself and pull until he's gone!"

THOU ART I!  
>I AM YOU The Hanged Man will give you new power to conquer<p>

:Tempest Kagura obtained 'Hanged Man's Horoscope', this allows you to see what the true trouble is within ones soul:

Kagi-{maybe i can work things over with Tabitha now!, yes, we need more people on the team} Kagi gave Lilim a 'Thank You' kiss on the cheek "thanks for the Social Lin...!"

Lilim couldn't hold herself back, they soon found Lilim breaking free from Cu's grip and Kagi was on the sofa

UNSEPIA

Ruki-"LILIM!"

Kagi-"sorry, Ruki, its kind of my fault"

Ruki-"what do you... did you make a Social Link with Lilim?"

Kagi-"Yeah, and i guess my Thank You kiss sent the wrong message"

Lilim-"Kagi sweetie, you don't tease Temptresses, next time you kiss me i won't hold anything back!"

Kagi-"S-sorry!" [here comes the wacky plot twist!]

Ruki-"Lilim, you can get off him..." a wicked smile came over her face "...its my turn"

Kagi-"E-e-excuse me Ruki-chan, but could you repeat that?"

Ruki-"Lilim, Pareza" [since a Paralyzing Spell, doesn't exist to my knowledge, i made up one!]

Kagi's body became Heavy and Limp, he couldn't move at all "W-w-w-what i-is this?"

Ruki-"oh just a spell to make sure you go nowhere... you rememer my dream from this morning, right?" a wicked smile crossed her face

Kagi-{Crap... well, i'm about to be very sore... wait is that?}

Hres-"i'm back sire! i have the panties... am i... interupting something?"

Kagi-"Help, Paralyzed, Potential friction burns, Assistance needed!"

Ruki-"Lilim, cook the bird will you?"

Lilim-"sorry honey" casts Agi on Hresvelgr

Hres crows in pain "BITCH PLEASE!"

Lilim-"what can you do?"

Hres chanted-"fourth wall, fourth wall head my call, STRANGE JOURNEY SAYS TO ME YOU FALL!"

Lilim-"damn you Atlus!, you made me weak to ice in that game, and Devil Survivor!"

Ruki crawled ontop of Kagi "you're sweating Tempest-kun, you must be soooo hot under these clothes... let me help"

Kagi-"WHEN'D YOU TURN INTO A MINI-LILIM?"

Ruki-"ever since Lilim IS me... i suppose"

Hres-"both of you need a cold shower! or should i say COLD WORLD!"

a massive ice storm rages in the house, Lilim's white one-piece its torn to shreds by the ice shards and as she returned to Ruki's Body, she finally snapped back into her senses

Ruki holds onto Kagi for warmth "i'm sorry Kagi, I don't know what came over me, But i don't wanta die like this, i'll do anything, Please forgive me!" she began crying, but it just turned to hail

Kagi-"Hres, stop, mission complete"

Hresvelgr draws the Ice storm back into his body "Dis-Para stone!" he tossed a dull yellow gem at Kagi, curing him of his paralysis

Kagi-"you're handful sometimes Ruki..."

Ruki-"S-sorry senpai"

Kagi-"but whats Love without some Conflict, right?" he smiled

Ruki-"L-love.. senpai, are you saying..."

Kagi blushed slightly "Y-yeah... Ruki... I love you... even if you are slightly psychopathic... sometimes..."

Ruki-"Senpai... i love you too!"

they made-out on the sofa, for so long... Time passed

~~~~~~ Late Night ~~~~~~

Kagi and Ruki were catching their breath

Kagi-"oww, i think my lips are sore"

Ruki-"sorry senpai!"

Hres-"i wont ever understand humans, Yggdrasil, you're the only thing i'll understand"

his mom thawed out

Mom-"s-s-s-s-so c-c-c-cold"

Lilim-"Agi?"

Kagi-"Lilim!"

Ruki-"oh come-on, what's the worse that could happen?"

before Kagi had a chance his mom was hit with the attack, she was barely effected, she was unthawed though

Mom-"we are NEVER buying frozen veggies again... NEVER, nothing frozen!"

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHOR'S CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep:wonder what happened to Arimi?

Incep: (EDIT 1/25) after reading this chapter... so little makes sense, i'll go back and fix some lack of transitions, but nothing major so far... i think?, well, next chapter... is... ummm... sour... like a LEMON... just saying, ya know.


	16. Coagulated Destiny

Chapter Sixteen: "Coagulated Destiny"

~~~~~~ Morning ~~~~~~

Kagi was heading to school

Ruki ran up to Kagi "Hiya Senpai!"

Kagi-"hey, Ruki-chan!"

Ruki-"i heard there's a exchange student!"

Kagi-"really?"

Ruki-"yeah, but it's from other parts of Japan"

Kagi-"the less Terry's the better"

Ruki-"i also heard it's from that Port Island place"

Kagi-"it?"

Ruki-"it could be a boy or a girl"

Kagi-"wait, Port Island, the one with the Emo Disease?"

Ruki-"its Apathy Syndrome, not Emo Disease!"

Kagi-"i know, i know, it was a joke"

Ruki-"sorry, i'm still kinda tense from last night..."

then Terry happened

Terry-"last night, eh?"

Kagi-"T-Terry!, when'd you get here?"

Terry-"i was behind you guys the whole time, you didn't notice?"

Ruki-"T-Terry-senpai! we didn't do anything!"

Terry-"calm down!, i was kidding, you have to be tense if you can't see even through my crap" he winked

Ruki nervous giggle "i guess i'm more out of it than normal"

Terry-"just what happened?"

Kagi-"nothing, nothing at all... well... shes been having a alot of nightmares lately" he lied

Ruki-"Y-y-yeah"

Terry-"Bummer"

~~~~~ 1st Period ~~~~~

Mr. Kaho-"CLASS settle down, we have a new student, introduce yourself"

There stood a boy, wearing headphones around his neck, with sliver emo hair, his eyes were a Blue-ish Grey, his hands in his pockets

?-"im Minoji Ariseta, nice to meet you" [WHAT HAS FUSION DANCING DONE?]

Mr. Kaho- "Ariseta-kun, you can sit next to Kagura-kun"

Ariseta took his seat

Minoji gave a friendly smile "hello"

Kagi-"nice to meet you!"

~~~~~~ Mid-day ~~~~~~

Terry-"hey Kagi, Ruki-chan!"

Ruki-"hey Terry-senpai!"

Terry-"so, Kagi, have you seen the new student?"

Ruki-"yeah, have you?"

Kagi-"yeah he sits next to me in Composition"

Terry and Ruki gasped

Terry-"so whats he like?"

Ruki-"what does he look like?"

Kagi-"you're about to find out" he pointed at Minoji, walking towards them

Minoji-"Hey Kagura-san"

Kagi-"Everyone, this is Ariseta-san, Ariseta-san, this is Terry-san and Ruki-Kohai"

Ruki-"Hey!" she said slighty annoyed "feel free to call me Ruki-chan instead"

Minoji-"sure thing..."

Terry-"so, have you heard?"

Minoji-"heard what?"

Kagi-"dont you dare said anything Terry, or i'll 'Terry' your lungs out"

Minoji-"i hate puns" he said as serious as possible his glare tearing through Kagi's soul

Kagi-"s-s-sorry!" Minoji's glare pierced the heavens!

Terry whipsered something to Mino

Mino-"Really?" he turned to Ruki and Kagi, who happen to be sitting rather close together "you two are dating?"

Ruki-"Terry-senpai!"

Kagi-"think of a better comeback Ruki-chan, that seems be all you say when he does something like that"

Ruki-"sorry Kagi"

Kagi-"its fine really Ruki"

Mino-{there's something... different, about those two, i sensed it from that homeless red head too... Hmmmmm}

Mino-"if you don't mind me asking, but, are you two related in anyway?"

Ruki-"Ewww! no!"

Kagi-"i HOPE not"

Mino-"what about a red-haired homeless girl?"

Ruki-"i think he means Tabitha"

Kagi-{OH CRAP, i should probalby apologize to her, with that power Lilim gave me}

Kagi-"yeah, we know her, but we aren't related to her, you should ask Tenji Masamune"

Terry-"i knew you knew that one homeless girl."

Mino-"is Masamune-san related to her?"

Kagi-"well, they've known each other for a long time, atleast, thats what she said"

Mino-"i see, sorry for the questions, i hope i don't seem odd or like i'm prying too much"

Ruki-"not really" she said nervously {Kagi, i think he thinks You, Me, Tabitha, and Tenji and similar, but the only thing we have in common is...}

Kagi-"our Pers...!"{Personas, right?}

Ruki-{yeah!}

Terry-"your Purse? are you turning teams on me Kagi?"

Kagi-"No!, Pers-onal issues, is what i was going to say!"

Mino-"...why do i doubt that... sorry, i'm not saying your lying but" he sighed

Mino-"something about you two, and that 'Tabitha' girl seem... well... off"

Kagi and Ruki looked suprised {HOT DAMN, he can tell}

Ruki-{Senpai... i'm scared, what if he's on of Lucifers Footsoliders?}

Kagi-{thats THE biggest stretch i've ever heard}

Mino-{i should keep my eye on them...}

Terry-{I wish i wasn't the only american at this table, or this school... or this entire town... *Mind Sigh*}

~~~~~~ After School ~~~~~~

Ruki and Kagi headed home

Ruki-"senpai, do you think its wierd we're living together,until my parents come back... unless... they've forgot about me..." a tear ran down her face

Kagi-"oh, don't be silly" he said, wiping away the tear "you are thinking way to much"

Ruki with a typical Teenager Mood Swing "can we visit Arimi-senpai today?"

Kagi-"i have to get the Philemon Key..."

Ruki giggled-"in the hospital silly!... please?"

Kagi-"oh... i suppose"

little did they know they had a Follower(not the Twitter kind either...)

Mino whispered to himself "Philemon Key, huh... interesting"

~~~~~~ Evening ~~~~~~

at the hospital

Kagi-"Hey, Arimi"

Ruki-"so... shes not dead, i mean... knew her soul was alive but..." she broke down

Kagi hugged her "it's ok, once we get Lucifer, she'll be fine... i believe"

from behind the door

Mino-{LUCIFER? what kind of cultist stuff are these two into?}

Ruki-"do you sense him to?"

Kagi-"of course, he's not that stealthy"

Mino-{crap! wheres a Cardboard Box?}

Ruki-"we know you're here Uko-chan"

Mino sighed {oh my... i thought i was had!}

Ukobach-"i thought you ment the human..."

Kagi-"what human?"

Ukobach-"the one with grey hair, and the headphones"

Ruki gasped "you don't think he means..."

Kagi quietly stepped to the door and swung it open, a loud *THUD* was heard

Mino-"damnit... that hurt"

Kagi-"what were you doing... Ariseta?"

Mino-"i guess i've been made" he got into a fight stance

Ruki ran to the door "Ariseta-Senpai?"

Kagi-"Lets take this outside!"

in front of the hospital...

Mino twirled a gun in his hand... and put it to his head "come forth! Berith!" a Knight wielding spear and riding a Red-Brown horse appeared

Berith-"are these the ones..."

Kagi-"WHAT?, Cu Chulainn!" Cu appeared

Mino-"I KNEW IT!, DIE!"

Mino's shout drew in a crowd

~!~ *shattering Glass* RIVAL BATTLE *Whoosh fade in* ~!~

Mino changed the song on his MP3 Player [-Track 4- Unavoidable Battle]

Kagi clenched his teeth

Mino's eye opened wide... as if in focus "Mudo!"

Berith shot an orb of darkness at Cu, he dodged... an onlooker wasn't so lucky {WEAK}

Kagi-"Damnit! you're hurting innocent people!"

Mino-"QUIET YOU!..."

Kagi-{woah... whats his deal} "Garula!"

Cu shot wind at Berith he was flung off his horse

~!~ ONE MORE ~!~

Kagi-"while he's down!, Torrent Shot!"

Cu's Polearm just barely missed Berith

Mino-"HAH! Thunderclap!" Berith raised his spear high a lightingbolt tore into Chulainn

Cu-"ARGH" he fell to his knees

Kagi-{what the... feel half as good as i just was... urgh} following his persona

~!~ ONE MORE ~!~

Berith remounted his horse

Mino-"Green Wall!" Berith shrouded himself in a Green Aura

Kagi-"Persona Switch!" *Shing!* "Arialim!"

Arialim appeared next to him "Tempest! what happened?"

Kagi-"Diarahan..." Arialim placed her fingers on his temple and released a powerful energy into him "thanks! Persona Swit...!"

Mino-"Double Fangs!" Berith attacked with his spear, piercing it right through Arialim as she let out a cry of pain, blood gushing from her, staining her robes

[now i should explain Arialim's Stats since she's an OC Persona]

* * *

><p>Arialim |Arcana: Lovers<p>

~&~ Elemental Stats:

No Difference to...

Fire, Electric, Ice, Wind, Blast, Almighty

Weak to...

Physical, Darkness, Gravity

Null to...

Light, Earth, Water, Nuclear

~&~ Skills:

Active(Offensive)- Hamaon, Mahamaon, Holy Arrow

Active(Defensive)- Diarama, Diarahan

Passive- Hama Boost, Cool Breeze, Invigorate 2

* * *

><p>~!~ ONE MORE ~!~<p>

Airalim was still impaled on the spear

Arialim-"help... me..."

Kagi-"Heal yourself!"

Arialim-"i can't... he got my heart... i-i can't heal without it..."

Mino-"Mudo!" Berith charged an orb of darkness and fired it off point blank, Arialim's blood drenched, and screeching form fell limp, and evaporated back into Kagi

Kagi-"...Fuck..." he passed out, the music stopped, sirens and a loud gunshot were all he heard last

he awoke in a Hospital Bed "where...?"

Mino was the only other one in the room, suffering from a bullet wound from a police issue magnum, it was rather late he looked at the clock

~~~~~~ Late Night ~~~~~~ Midnight ~~~~~~ 3/4 Night

Mino-"well... look... who's up" he said weakly

Kagi-"why'd you... attack me?"he said weakly

Mino-"Just... a simple misunderstanding..."

Kagi-"bullshit..."

Mino-"I-I thought... you were going to... sacrifice that girl... urgh... to Lucifer..."

Kagi-"and we thought... you were one of... argh... his... agents..."

Mino let out a weak laugh

Kagi-"whats... whats so damn funny?"

Mino-"nothing... i'm against him to..."

Kagi-"well... from your reason for... for attacking me made that much clear... ARGH!..."

Mino hacked up a little blood "damn... sorry about fucking you up so bad bro."

Kagi chuckled "look at you... your ass got served to you on a... a fine silver platter"

Mino-"that Officer Tohru... damn that guy's got good aim"

Kagi-"Tohru... you mean Adachi?"

Mino-"whatever... got my Pancreas, Stomach, and Liver in... urgh... one clean shot"

Kagi-"D-damn, man... he fucked your shit up... for real"

the both let out a soft, weak laugh

Mino-"you know, that fight... would of been fun... if it weren't for the whole, 'Misfired Manslaughter by Mudo' thing...

Kagi-"with the... the right precautions, not only would it be great training... but... argh... fun too... never felt more alive... ever..."

Mino-"so it's a draw... for now?"

Kagi-"...sure... though, you did kick my ass..."

Mino winked "yeah... but you were... holding back"

Kagi-"hahaha, fine a draw"

just then a tarot card began to spin between them...

Mino-"huh?"

Kagi-"you... just made a Social Link with me"

Mino-"huh... well i'll do my best... to be your rival... just watch out... not even 'The World' will stop me from... de..feat..ing... you" Mino passed out

Kagi-"right..."

THOU ART I I ART THOU

the power of The World, Fullfilling, Longevity, Wholeness, a power greater than any god!

:Tempest Kagura obtained "The World's Reverse", this will turn the tide of battle into your Favor!:

Kagi-{awe...some...} Kagi passed out as well...

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHOR'S CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: a fight scene, new character, AND coolness, OF COURSE!

Terry: sup! *brofist*

Incep: *brofist* get out... i empathize with you, but get out

Terry: fine...


	17. Tolerance Crossing

Chapter Seventeen: "Tolerance Crossing"

1 month later... Kagi and Minoji have made a healthy recovery!

~~~~~~ Afternoon ~~~~~~

Mino and Kagi were walking from the hospital

Mino-"urgh, worst month ever!"

Kagi-"i know... so many tests... and my ribs still hurt... damn Interns"

Mino-"yeah..."

Ruki rushed at Kagi "SENPAI!"

Kagi placed his hand out and halted Ruki

Ruki-"senpai?"

Kagi-"you would of broken my everything into many pieces had you continued"

Ruki-"sorry senpai!" she slowly walked to him, giving him a light hug

Mino smirked "well, i still have that jail time for Mudo-ifying that one dude into a pile of goo, cya!" Mino limped off

Kagi sighed "Ariseta-san..."

Ruki-"so... noone in that hospital hurted you... right?"

Kagi-"well there was this one intern..."

then Demonic Voice happened

Ruki-" I'LL RIP HIS SPLEEN OUT!"

Kagi patted her on the head "Bad Ruki-chan, bad"

Ruki-"i'm not a dog" she said with a pouting face "wait senpai! where are you going?"

Kagi-"to patch up a hole" he said, as he turned down that old alley way

Tabitha noticed Kagi "the fuck you want, runt?"

Kagi-"i know what i did was wrong and i'm sorry... that's what i'd say, if i WAS wrong, which i'm not"

Tabitha snarled "so you think toying with people is right, huh?, Nebrios, show him what it like to be a toy"

Nebrios-"my pleasure" his marionette did what it did, it brought Kagi before Tabitha on his knees

Tabitha-"say it... go ahead"

Kagi-"ok, 'No thanks i'm good'." his smug look turned to that of pain as she lashed her whip at his chest

Tabitha-"say it Runt, or next time its the neck"

Kagi variable... CHANGE!

KagiV1-"Bitch please!" {Kagi-Fuckin' V1, spoilin' my plans}

Tabitha had Nebrios let go of the control, she slammed him into the Brick Wall

KagiV1-"i just got out of the hospital, be gentle... though, i know you like it rough" {Kagi-please tell me 'V1' means hes the retarded twin}

Tabitha tossed him onto a flattened trash can and pinned him down "you're a damn annoying little Runt!"

KagiV1 smirked "like i said, bitch please, THE WORLD'S REVERSE!" they changed positions KagiV1 now above Tabitha

Tabitha-"what the fuck!"

KagiV1-"well well, isn't this a familar position?" {Kagi-no, no its not... AHHH i see mind games... again... i'll give V1 credit, he is smart}

Tabitha struggled... and noticed her hips hurting "Owww!" she groaned

KagiV1-" i suppose i should Explain, The World Arcana Effect, allows me trade Damage and Position with the enemy, since i was in poor condition, as Kagi's Willpower, i made him look for you, in his weakened state, 'The World's Reverse' worked perfectly..." {Kagi-Damn i'm smart!... i mean he... Inner myself is smart!}

Then Flashbacks of good times happened to Tabitha, as if blinking her eyes, she 'Woke Up'

Tabi-"Owww... why do my ribs hurt?"

KagiV1-{worked like a charm}

Kagi(not V1)-{What worked?}

V1-{her submissive streak, i noticed the first time we met with her, she's quite interesting to... study}

Kagi-{is inner me some creepy pervo?}

V1-{im a man of Science!, studing is part of the job, im an esteemed psychologist you know}

Kagi-{how much?}

V1-{40000 yen per session}

Kagi-{guess who has to pay rent now}

V1-{guess who can break your will and make your emotions as stable as a house made of straw?}

Kagi-{i'll behave...}

V1-{good boy!}

Tabi's hair seemed to go back to hanging down to her elbows, her light skin, and exotic pink eyes(not disease), and normal Kagi returned

Kagi-" hey Tabi-chan... this is odd..."

Ruki ran into the alley "what happened?... Tabitha?"

Tabi-"huh, oh hello Ruki"

Kagi-{shes back to that lovable servant, that i'm sad i have}

Ruki-{sad?}

Kagi-{ask the Psychologist}

Ruki-{What? are you saying i'm crazy}

Kagi-{it was a joke, yeesh, its been a month, you're still tense?}

Ruki-{hehehehe, senpai... i've just been so... lonely lately...}

Kagi hugged her "it's fine... i've been lonely too... and malpracticed on by interns, but still"

Tabi-"oww, everything hurts..."

Kagi-"oh sorry!, 'The World's Reverse!'." Kagi clenched his side and fell to his knees

Tabi-"Masuta!"

Ruki-"Senpai!"

Tabi(now being next to Ruki due to the Teleport effect) and Ruki rushed to him, and helped him back home, its been an eventful Afternoon for sure)

~~~~~~ Evening ~~~~~~

his mom was surprised

Mom-"Oh! Tabitha"

Tabi-"sorry about running off like that..." she said bowing "...i don't know what came over me"

Mom-"oh, don't worry about it sweetie" she turned to her son "Well Kagi, aren't you a playboy, bringing home two girls, that just happen to be spending the night"

Kagi's was so red, that yo mama... oh wait... wrong joke

Kagi-"I-i guess i O-overlooked that Hahaha" nervous laughter

Tabi&Ruki-"so where will she be sleeping" they said pointing at each other

Kagi-"simple, you each get a sofa!"

Tabi-"ok..." she said slightly saddened

Ruki-"why the sofa!"

Kagi-"if i let one of you stay in my room, the other one would be mad, and if i say you're both staying in my room... well there's only two beds... so no, its as simple as that!"

Arialim out of nowhere said "you owe me for a month ago"

Kagi, now being held at arrow point "O-o-oh hi, Arialim"

Arialim-"do you know... how HARD it is... for angels to get another Healing Heart... NOT VERY!"

Kagi-"I-I'm sorry, dont kill me!" Arialim started to giggle and weap lightly

Arialim wrapped her arms around him (shes behind him) and kissed him on the neck "i know, i know, welcome back Tempest-san"

Kagi-"hey... could you uhhh, heal me, maybe?"

Arialim-"sure thing!, Diarahan!" she kissed his neck again, Kagi glew with a Shiny sliver light, and was totally better, even the Intern damage

Arialim gasped, but smiled, and the room got sepia, except for Kagi, Arialim, and Tabi

Arialim spun Kagi around and kissed him AGAIN, this time on the lips... "thank you so much!"

Kagi-"F-for what?"

Arialim-"for helping me learn 'Salavation' silly"

Tabi-"isn't that the highest Healing spell?"

Arialim-"oh, your here to Tabi? but yes it is!"

Tabi-"cool... for some reason... everything feels... whole again..."

~!~ SOCIAL LINK The Hermit/ FIXED ~!~

~!~ Lover's RANK UP ~!~

:Lover's Shield now has a Low chance of reflecting Charm spells and shall still nullify them:

color flooded the landscape once more

Ruki-"ARIALIM! what are you doing!"

Arialim blushed and backed away "my bad, i got... carried away"

Tabi-"Masuta!, i promise i won't runaway again!"

Kagi laughed and said "calm down everyone...!"

Ukobach used tackle "where have you been?"

Kagi-"why wheren't you in your card?"

Ukobach-"When AM I in my card?"

Hres-"Sire!" Hres said, perching on his shoulder

Cu-"good to see ya in healthy spirits" he said walking from upstairs, some fairy tale book in hand

Lilim-"i want in on the lovefest too!" she phased out of Ruki

Ruki-"get back here!"

Nebrios-{was that... nah... could it...?} "hey!"

Lilim turned around "U-u-uncle!" she rushed him with a hug and tears

Nebrios-"long time no see" he said as a smile crossed his face

Everyone(except Nebrios and Lilim)-"Awwww, how adorable"

Nebrios blushed "...W-w-what are looking at!, y-you wanta fight?"

And a goodtime was had by all... except Reichi, for she was asleep

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~ AUTHOR'S CORNER ~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: DAMN this chapter makes me feel good about my writing skills!

Pharxious: but sir, you're an excellent writer!

Incep: and thats why i love ya Pharxy!

EDIT 1/31

Incep: it did... at the time, looking back on in its not the best, the later stuff is certainly better... but i suppose its a step above the prior chapters...


	18. Death a Cometh

Chapter Eighteen: "Death a Cometh"

They geared up for a patrol of Prea Anima

~~~~~~ Evening(same day) ~~~~~~

Tabi, Ruki, And Kagi set out... and run into someone they know

Kagi-"Hey Ariseta-san."

Mino-"please call me, Mino, or something, no need for... why are you guys armed with Hammers(Kagi), Whips(Tabi), and Knifes(Ruki)?

Ruki-"no reason" she lied

Kagi-"remember that place i told you about?, Prea Anima?"

Mino-"you're going there now?, would it been to much trouble if i come?"

Kagi-"not at all"

Mino pulled a Chainsaw out from behind a trashbag "Gotta love Home Depot"

Kagi nodded "PHILEMON GATE, OPEN THE TO FORBIDDEN LAND!"

they walked into the gateway

~!~~~!~ Prea Anima ~!~~~!~

Kagi-"hey! Arimi-senpai! i got your weird message like thing!"

Arimi ran from the shadows(darkness, not the enemies) hugging Kagi, sobbing hard "K-K-Kagi! it was awful!"

Kagi-"S-senpai? what happened?"

Inco-"we happened Khehehehe" a little Incubus said standing atop one of the many Blood Red Skyscrapers, one of the smaller buildings, you could SEE the top of this one

Mino-"Succubus!" a stunning temptress appeared from Minoji's body, her figure cuvry and slender, showing off skin in all the right places

Succubus-"yes master?"

Mino-"kill that imp, i know you're 'Relatives' so to speak, but nonetheless"

Succubus nodded "hey, if it isnt Baby Bro, Inco, how have you been?"

Inca-"we were going to ask you the same"

Incv-"indeed" two more incubus's appeared from the shadows

Succubus with a uncertain grin "Mino... are you certain... i can take Inco... But Incv and Inca are so out of my league... its not funny"

Mino-"FINE!, I'LL HANDLE THEM! DONT DISOBEY ME AGAIN!"

Kagi-{holy shit, he's like a whole dif... thats it! he's calm and quiet outside so he has more energy to fight enemies... interesting}

Mino rev'd his chain saw "ARGH!" he rushed at Incv with mighty speed

Incv-"H-how is a human so fas...!" and then their was 2 remaining

Inca-"oh you'll pay! Agilao!" though it looked more like Agidyne, or something large and fire ball like

Succubus-"MASTER!" she got in the way of the attack, she evaporated immediately, and she reflects fire...

Mino dropped his chainsaw and fell to his hands and knees reeling from the shared pain "fuck..."

Kagi stepped in "Hresvelgr!" the white bird flew around awhile and perched on Kagi's shoulder

Hres-"yes Sire?"

Kagi-"got any ideas?"

Hres nodded "though, you all may want to stay close, i'm wont be holding back like the other night"

Kagi ++ Tabi, Ruki, Cold world incoming! huddle next to Mino ++ they stayed close to Mino, for heat and to protect him

Hres-"COLD WORLD!" is was blinding white then it was as if they were transported to the highest, coldest mountain... they all about passed out, Hres stopped and rushed Kagi

Hres-"sire! are you ok?"

Ruki-"D-d-d-d-damn B-b-b-b-bird!, L-l-lilim! A-Agi!"

Lilim used Agi on the group, and an ember may have 'accendentaly' touched Hres

Tabi-"Ruki-chan, thanks"

Ruki-"no prob"

Kagi-"Persona Swit...!"

Alice-"DIE!" a mudo attack hit Kagi square in the back sending him flying yards... he went through 5 Skyscrapers

Alice teleported to him lifting him up by his Shaggy,Blood-stained, Lime-Green hair "I'LL TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF"

Nebrios-"NOT TODAY YOU BITTER BITCH!" Nebrios holding her in a way she couldn't move

Alice-"awww Nebrios you came back, i had a friend ready to play with us too"

Nebrios let out a Gastly Whail right in her ear, she was immune to its type, but the sound hurt, Nebrios released a Outslaught of throwing then teleporting to where she collided into a building and throwing her again and rinse, rather, repeat

Nebrios and Alice where alone, Alice on her hands and knees Nebrios strolling up to the maiden, who had become a blood fountain

Nebrios's marrionette made her look directly into his rage flooded eyes "TRAITOR!" he yelled throwing her flying across the endless rooftop they were on

Alice-"you never... did let anything go, huh?"

Nebrios-"shut up!" he fired a Mudo at her

Alice dodged "please Uncle, i know your attacks to well"

Nerbrios-"i disowned you LONG ago!"

Alice-"uncle Beilal didn't..."

Nebrios-"what my brother does is NONE of my concern!" then Nerbrios felt a Agidyne pierce right through him "ARGH... speaking of... bastards..." Nebrios fell upon his hands and knees

Alice-"uncle Beilal!"

a long and lean Red Dragon, Human hybrid discended, wielding spear

Beilal-"brother..." he sighed "what drag, i thought you be better at this, being General of the army and all"

Nebrios-"i hate you too..." he vomited blood, hacking and coughing, Alice stomping his face down

Alice-"ahahahaha...!"

Beilal slapped her, Beilal, otfen the family mediary, kept the little fued between Alice and Nebrios at bay, though he loved Alice and his brother alot, he'd hit them if they were out of line

Alice-"uncle..."

Beilal-"Listen Alice! hes still your uncle, and more importantly family, i may not fully understand why, but i want this stop!"

Nebrios&Alice-"NEVER, urgh, NOT UNTIL ONE OF US IS DEAD!"

Beilal smirked "then i guess i have no other option... "

Alice-"what?"

Beilal-"your silly little fued got on High Master Helel's nerves so much, he gave me... the power to... use persona's" a evil smirk flashed across his face

Nebrios-"T-thats Slavery!"

Beilal-"well you two certainly dont seem to mind it much"

Alice and Nebrios looked away in shame at the truth Beilal had made them realize

Beilal-"ok, Yamata no Orochi, set them straight"

Alice and Nebrios grimanced when suddenly A giant snake with eight heads attacked them, they screamed, but no one heard them, as they were coiled harder and harder... Tabi wasn't having a fun time either

Tabi-"ARRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kagi-"T-t-tabi"

Mino-"urgh"

Ruki-{oh no, what should i do} she backed away in shock, the only person left standing ... until she backed into someone, Tabitha fell face first onto the ground...

Ruki-"Tabitha!" a hand rested on her shoulder she turned to see a sickly thin, green monster, it looked like a zombie she dropped her knife and started begging for her life... then

?-"please... i just want... friend..."

Ruki-"huh?"

?-"my name Ghoul... you are..." offering a hand that was literaly nothing but skin and bones "R-Ruki" she said

Ghoul looked at the weakened mob "Are... freinds of you...?"

Ruki-"yes!, can you help them?" Ghoul shook his head "Ghoul not... healer Ghoul poison... real well"

Ruki started to feel faint "wha... Poi...Son?..."

Ghoul-"Ghoul sorry... Lucifer say you bad people... Ghoul think different now... Ghoul want to help..." Ghoul turned into a Persona and sealed himself deep inside Ruki's soul

Ruki let out a moan of satisfaction... as if something inside of her awakened... {this feels... so good... what is...} then on-impulse "Thanatos..." she held up her envoker... and fired

A grim warrior surrounded by a mantle of metal coffins, he was fearsome, wielding a deadly looking sword, he had a odd, sorta skull like helmet with a matching jaw-plate, white from the knees down, with some kind of wooden shoe... looked alot like a high-heel minus the heel...

Thanatos looked at his hands "it worked..." his voice, Dark, Mysterious, Gruff, and Deep "Ruki, its... was me, Ghoul... i had to make a... 'Impromtu' fusion with Lilim..."

Ruki searched her soul, she found Lilim nowhere "Nerbrios will be heart broken..."

Thanatos-"hop on, we may be able to help him... and your friend" Ruki looked at Tabitha screeching in pain

Ruki-"W-whatever you say!" she mounted one of his coffins as he took flight after a while they found them

Ruki-"holy shit! that snake is HUGE!, ummm what can you do?"

Thanatos smirked and landed on a nearby Rooptop, safely distanced her from it "get off, sit back, and watch what Death can do"

Ruki-"D-d-death, just like me... i bring..."

Thanatos picked her up and held her over the side "finish it... go ahead..."

Ruki-"I-i-i-i" Thanatos threw her back on the roof, softly though

Thanatos-"if you're weak, i'm weak, you're freinds are as good as dead if you don't stop depending on others so much!"

Ruki-"PUT YOURSELF IN MY SHOES" thoughts of how her freinds were dying flashed in her mind, Thanatos unsheashed his sword

Thanatos-"so then should i end you now, an you can be with your freinds in hell, or GROW UP AND BE STRONG FOR ME!"

Ruki-"hell..."

Thanatos-"theres only one place to go in this dimention..."

Ruki gasped "b-b-but"

Thanatos with an annoyed grunt "ANWSER THE QUESTION!"

the realization that she was the only one in suitable fighting condition, and that the life of her freinds were in her hands she stood up "i'll be strong... Thanatos... save me one of those heads as a throphy!"

Thanatos smiled "with pleasure" Thanatos flew at Yamata no Orochi

Beilal-{Thanatos? whats he... no...}

Nebrios-"Thanatos!"

Alice-"Bro! help me! Uncle Beilal has gone crazy!"

Thanatos glared at Beilal "no one... NO ONE HURTS MY SISTER!" Thanatos rushed Beilal, Orochi went to interfer but...

Thanatos-"OUT OF MY WAY YOU OVER GROWN WORM, BRAVE BLADE!"

...when you piss off death, everything turns up fuckery for you buddy, exspecially when you go from having 8 heads to being in 80 pieces...

Thanatos then stood face to face with Beilal... after crushing his throat lifting him in the air...

Beilal-"J-just calm down..."

Thanatos-"good night... UNCLE!" Thanatos placed his open hand on Beilal's skull and crushed it into dust... though, Beilal evaporated... somewhere

Alice-"thanks bro..."

Nebrios-"... why are..."

Thanatos-"your owner is hurt bad, you may have good stamina uncle, but that girl was..."

Nebrios's eyes wided "TABITHA!" he rushed off in a limp

Alice-"...i have to say... i can't stand the thought of Beilal having a persona... but... Nebrios IS a owned persona... and so am i..."

Thanatos-"and now i am too sis"

Alice-"What? no way... someone fused didn't they?"

Thanatos nodded "i told Igor, instead of making a new one, just send me, i was on my way here anyways..."

Alice-"for...?"

Thanatos-"the Harpies..." he said with sarcasm "who'd you think i came here to save"

Alice-"oh bro..." she kissed his mask

Thanatos-"what did i say about that!"

Alice-"sorry!, it's next to my job..."

Thanatos sighed and flew back to Ruki, leaving Alice alone

Alice-{I-i know you can't stand the idea... but i love you bro... in so many ways...}

~*~ Fade to Black ~*~

~~~~~~ Crack of Dawn ~~~~~~

Kagi-"...to be honest... the rest is kinda fuzzy, all i remember is being wisked through a portal by a tall, lean, dark blue swordsman"

Mom-"thats what happened?"

Ruki-"yeah, sorry for being home so late"

Mino-"my mom doesn't let my personas walk around the house" he said pouting

Mom-"well maybe if one wasnt riding a horse and the other a half naked temptress..."

Mino-"i know, i know"

Kagi-"Tabitha... hey Arialim, will she be okay?"

Arialim-"she was pretty much dead when you got back to being able to summon persona's again... i'd doubt it..."

a knock was heard at the door

Mom-"come in"

it was Tenji and Adachi

Tenji-"Tabitha!" he rushed to her

Adachi-"Ariseta? what are you doing here?"

Mino-"had my ass handed to me on a silver plater like she and Kagura did."

Adachi sighed "fine... HEY HOW'D GET OUT OF JAIL?"

Mino-"anything is possible once you stop being stupid... having a persona to seduce the guard into the room and jacking the keys help to."

Tenji-"how long does she have doctor?"

Arialim-"not much... half and hour at best"

Kagi-"how do you get it?"

Arialim-"Get what?"

Kagi-"Sarecarm..."

Arialim-"why?"

Kagi-"i have a plan so stupid... it WILL succeed"

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHOR'S CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep: WOOOOOO! by far my best chapters, i just kept going, good thing notepad files are small!

EDIT) Incep[2/2/12]: listen past me, i had to fix so much nonsense *sigh* listen guys, i know i suck at transition things sometimes... so keep that in mind, but the next chapter PHEW! thats one will be interesting

Kagi: my plan! NEXT TIME!

Arimi: i was frozen by Cold World... i couldn't do anything *sigh*

Incep: *hug* turn that frown upside down, or i'll Gryva it upside down!

Arimi: *fakest smile ever*

Incap: Yay! persona 1 spell refernces!


	19. Connection Soul Flare

Chapter Nineteen: "Connection Soul Flare"

Tenji-"P-plan? tell us!"

Kagi eyes started to water "K-kill her... and bring her back with Sarecarm... that'd W-work right Arialim"

Arialim-"this damage is so severe... i don't think even a god could reincarnate her... sorry, and i don't even know Sare...!"

Kagi pinned Arialim against a wall, with the look of a mad man in his eyes "THATS WHY I ASKED HOW TO DO IT DAMNIT, HOW?"

Arialim-"through leveling or..." she blushed "...a direct display of passion and unity..."

Ruki-"Thanatos..." Thanatos appeared and separated the two

Thanatos-"calm down!"

Kagi-"RUKI!"

Ruki started crying "i get it senpai! you think its your fault she got hurt, right? she followed everything you said! obivously when you asked whether or not she wanted to come with us to Prea Anima she'd obey!, even you're not that blind! a-a-and if you are... really so oblivous... that the ones you care are going to start dying off one by one..."

Kagi-"WHAT ARE... what are you saying" he slightly regained his composure

Ruki-" WHAT I'M SAYING TEMPEST KAGURA IS IF THATS THE CASE... THEN I'M LEAVING AND NEVER COMING BACK YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Kagi's mind began to race, thinking about the end goal, about Tabitha's crisis, about his predicatment with Ruki, everything that has gone wrong recently... he blamed himself, this continued for a good 3 minutes or so, then Kagi started to think of ways out... well... there was many... but he chose the Worst one... he swiped Tenji's blade and distanced himself from the group

Kagi-"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Kagi was breathing spasmatically and heavily

Cu took a step forward, Kagi unsheathed the Masamune pointed it at Chulainn... and turned it towards himself

everyone got the message then

Mom-"TEMPEST KAGURA, DON'T YOU DARE!"

Kagi was clearly distressed and in panic "D-don't come closer... you don't want to be the reason i die mom..." Choutou ran into his Reichi's room, locked it, just incase something happened...  
>Reichi would not have to know...<p>

KagiV1-{calm down, what do you see}

Kagi-{TAKE LOOK FOR YOURSELF!}

the sight from Kagi's eyes were blurry, lens flares, over saturated, foggy, shakey, there was 10 of everything... Kagi was seriously on the deep end...

V1-{calm down, calm down}

Kagi-"DONT YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

to late, lets hope V1 has a floaty he can use...

Ruki-"Kagi..." she ran out the house crying heavily

Thanatos-"Ruki!" he followed after her

V1-{dont do this... you're above this}

Kagi-"The only 3 people who even GAVE A DAMN left... Arimi... Tabitha... i know Ruki isn't coming back..."

V1-{*sigh* you're just going through shock... you're ok... just}

KAGI-"NO WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE, DOC? CUT IT WITH THE PSYCHO TREATMENT!"

V1-{AS YOUR FATHER, I CANT} [Plot twist]

KAGI-"Fa-Fa-Father... ARGHHHHHHHH!"

a person came forth from Kagi's temple the causing him to drop the Masamune, Tenji grabbed it be Kagi could, the person looked like Kagi, except taller, and with shorter well-kept Dark green hair

Kagi-"D-d-dad!"

His mom heard his call she peaked out the door {Hagurro... no... way...}

Dad-"Stop! think what you're doing to your friends, To you're mom!, TO REICHI!"

Kagi-"I-i-i don't know what else to do dad... i cant do anything...ones in a coma, the other one pretty dead, the last one thinks i'm a crazy..."

Dad-"Arialim... get over here"

Arialim moved and stood next to Kagi's Dad

Dad-"she's your Lover's Social Link for a reason, son"

Kagi-"wait... what? how'd you..."

Dad-"who's been in you're head this whole time?"

Kagi laughed a bit "Y-yeah.. i guess you're right..."

Arialim-"dont you remember how i came into being...? Dad..."

Kagi-"ok now i'm creeped again"

Arialim-"you finally mustered the courage to talk to Mom... i mean Arimi... and i was born from that truth, that bond of souls... you could say i started devolping the day you became friends...  
>and finished developing the day you bacame Karimi..." Arialim dropped to her knees and broke out in tears "i've acted like a complete stranger... because otherwise you'd think its wierd right!,<br>i'm not even human to start out with... and to top it off, i, in a sense, i'm you're daughter!, you'd just keep me in your pocket... protecting me... but i want to protect you dad... i-i love you..."

Kagi-"i love you too, Arialim, same goes for you Ukobach, Cu Chulainn, and My Rival

Mino-{there better be a no homo after that}

Kagi ++No Homo++

Mino-"telepathy... not what i was expecting but ehhh."

the clock struck 6am... time was up

Kagi's head sunk low "i'm so sorry Tabitha..."

Tenji put a hand on his shoulder "she told me... you made her the happiest she'd ever been, thank you so much Kagi..."*

Kagi's mom creept out from the dark hallway "H-Haggurro?"

Kagi's Dad turning around to her smiled "ahh, there you are, is dinner ready" he said jokingly

Choutou hugged Hagurro with all her strength and broke down "I-I-I missed you!"

Hagurro placed hand of reassurance on her shoulder "I have too honey, i have too"

Kagi turned to Adachi and Mino(who was in handcuffs)

Adachi-"well, gotta take this one back to the station... condolences"

Mino-"Visit me!"

they left..

And so That Part Was left To flow in the wind...

TO BE CONTINUED

~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~AUTHOR'S CORNER~~~QQ~~~QQ~~~

Incep *wiping tears from eyes* 'damnit Soul Phrase, why you so good?'

EDIT Incep[2/2/12] 'holy crap, i seriously wrote that originally? *sigh* spur of the moment i suppose, well, down right uncanny... ahh fuck it, if i think its good, i suppose thats all that matters, huh?'

Kagi 'Tabitha... Lucifer!'

Arialim 'dont worry Dad, i'll help!'

Hagurro 'so honey, really i'm starving, this boy eats no brain food what so ever'

Choutou *giggle* 'how does waffles sound?'

Ukobach 'sounds good Miss K'

Cu 'i'm glad that drama is over...'

Tenji 'Tabitha, as an honorary Masamune, you'll be buried in our family graveyard...' *sobbing*

~%~ a good ways away

~#~ to the south ~#~

Thanatos '... she's dead... i can smell it'

Ruki *emotional mess* 'GOOD! i-i-i hope he's miserable!'

?7 'target in sight... engaging'

?8 then go already!

~#~ to the west ~#~

Adachi 'do you know how... much... GOD DAMNIT HE DID IT AGAIN!'

Izunagi 'i'll get him'

Minoji 'Ride on Berith!, hey Succubus, you holding on?'

Berith 'yes sir'

Succubus 'not too fast!'

?9 *standing infront of them* 'Orpheus...' *BANG!*

~#~ to the north ~#~

Brown 'something feels off...'

Kaoya 'i know... its like... someone we know died"

Nanjo 'i hope it wasn't Kagura or Ruki'

Mach '... the base is not yet belong to i... must rethink plan

Claire 'oh my... this isn't good'

~#~ to the east ~#~

Terry *burp* 'to... much... soda...'

?10 'come-on Terry-kun, going to let you're girlfriend beat you?'

Nagamata 'Alice, where were you?'

Alice *sobbing* 'N-nowhere master...'

~#~ Earth's Bowels ~#~

Nebrios *crying* 'my human chains are dead Lord Lucifer'

Lucifer 'no need for the emotions... its hard, but just another human, correct Brother Helel?'

Helel 'of course brother, come Beezlebub, Nyarlathotep , Rejoyce!'

Beezlebub 'most Joyious indeed, tell us General, any info we can use?'

Nyarlathotep 'my mom said i couldn't be here past twelve guys!'

~#~ way up above ~#~ (on Pluto) [trollface]

Tabitha 'were... am i?'

Igor 'welcome... i see we again under... poor circumstances...'

Beilal 'banish me to Pluto will you Thanatos! I'LL GET YOU!'

?11 'Adachi and Souji... your imposter Izanagi's WILL be destroyed... by the Myraid Truths

Lilim 'oh my god, Ghoul this place IS perfect for our honeymoon'

Ghoul 'Ghoul happy... Lilim happy... all are happy'

~#~ Prea Anima ~#~

Arimi *backed into a corner* 'no... I REFUSE TO BE RAPED BY YOU A AGAIN!'

Inco 'come on baby... khehehehe ARGH!'

?12 'ZIODYNE!'

?13 'understood Souji!'

Principality 'lord... Izanagi...'

* * *

><p>Incep-"hey guys!, upnext is a quick 3 chapter OVA(what ever that means, i'll assume it means a Transition to the next season), and then Ara Magnus(Altar of the Great) will start, now, they'll be on THIS story, i thought of separating them, which i might, but as of [22/2012] they'll be the same story, just under the Prae Anima Title card, but stick around for my shitty credits! :D"


	20. Credits & Roll Call

Chapter Twenty-"Credits & Roll Call"

* * *

><p>BEHIND THE SCENES<p>

* * *

><p>Incep, AuthorWriter/Co-Writer/Idea's Man

Pharxious, Personal Persona/ Catering

Mach, Chapter 7 Rival/ Anti-Cereal Unit

Claire, Lawfirm Head/ Igor's Assistant/Arcana-Fool

* * *

><p>NON-OC(All the following until said other wise dont belong to me, but to ALTUSShin Megami Tensei)

* * *

><p>Tohru Adachi, Supporting Char.(P4)Supporting Character(Prea)

Hidehiko Uesugi(AKA Brown or Brad), Playable Char.(P1)/Minor Char.(P2)/Supporting Character(Prea)

Naoya Todo(Manga) Yuya Narumo(CD) Jihei Suzakuin(Novel), Protagonist(P1)/Co-Support(Prea)

Kei Nanjo(AKA Nate), Playable Char.(P1/P2:EP)/Supporting Char.(P2:IS)/Cameo(P3)/Supporting Character(Prea)/Arcana-Fortune

Eriko Kirishima(AKA Elly, Ellie, or Ellen), Playable Char.(P1/P2:EP)/Minor Character(P2:IS)/Cameo(P3/Prea)

Souji Seta(AKA Yu Narukami[Anime]), Protagonist(P4/Manga/Anime)/Playable Character(Mayonaka Arena)/Cameo(Prea)

Minato Arisato, Protagonist(P3/Manga)/Plot Char.(the Awnser)/Cameo(P4/Prea)

* * *

><p>Boarderguard (for those OC that are based off NON-OC's [Example-this guy])<p>

* * *

><p>Minoji Ariseta(Souji Seta &amp; Minato Arisato) [Mino]<br>Age-18 Arcana-World

Hair Color- Sliver(Like Souji)

Hair Type- Emo Bangs(Like Minato)

Eye Color- Blueish Gray

Main Persona- Berith/Hierophant(P3), Hanged Man(P4)

Weapon- Chainsaws

* * *

><p>Original Characters~~~~<p>

* * *

><p>Tempest Naro Kagura [Kagi]<br>Age-17 Arcana-Sword(Spades)

Hair Color- Lime Green

Hair Type- Down to Neck, Shaggy

Eye Color- Cyan

Main Persona- Cu Chulainn/Tower

Weapon- Hammers

* * *

><p>Seahina Momostu Arimire [Arimi]<br>Age-18 Arcana-Justice

Hair Color- Brown

Hair Type- Tied Up, Frizzy

Eye Color- Light Blue

Main Persona- Principality/Justice

Weapon- Rockets

* * *

><p>Tabitha "Masamune" Onnokobuu [Tabitha(Evil)Tabi(Good)]  
>Age-23 Arcana-Hermit<p>

Hair Color- Dusty Red(Tabitha)/Neon Red(Tabi)

Hair Type- Emo Bangs(Tabitha), Unkept/ Elbow Length(Tabi), Straight

Eye Color- Dull Pink(Tabitha)/ Hot Pink(Tabi)

Main Persona- Nebrios/Hermit

Weapon- Whips(Tabitha/Tabi)

* * *

><p>Chardale Lehen Rukikono [Ruki]<br>Age-15 Arcana-Death

Hair Color-Black

Hair Type- Shoulder Length, Straight

Eye Color- Light Brown

Main Persona- Thanatos/Death

Weapon- Knives

* * *

><p>Tenji Najino Masamune [Tenji]<br>Age-25 Arcana-Coin(Clubs)

Hair Color- White w/ Blue Highlights(to match his Persona)

Hair Type- Super Sayian, Lots of Gel...

Eye Color- Goldenrod

Main Persona- Byakko/Temperance

Weapon- Masamunes... wait a minute...

* * *

><p>Hagurro Kuyoj Kagura [Dad]<br>Age-42 Arcana-Universe

Hair Color- Dark Green

Hair Type- Crew Cut, Straight

Eye Color- Ever Changing

Main Persona- *ZZZzzzzttt!* (Static, how odd...)

Weapon- Mind Games

* * *

><p>Reichi Alnio Kagura [Rei]<br>Age-9 Arcana-Cup(Hearts)

Hair Color- Black

Hair Type- Odango(AKA Sailor Moon Hair), Straight

Eye Color- Lavender

Main Persona- None

Weapon- Kindness

* * *

><p>Choutou(or Choatou, or Chaotou) Kirikimi Kagura [Mom]<br>Age-*SMACK* Arcana-Wand(Diamonds)

Hair Color- Black

Hair Type- Beehive, Lots of Spray

Eye Color- Light Purple

Main Persona- ?/?

Weapon- Boat Ores/Paddles

* * *

><p>Terriard Donald Harvard [Terry]<br>Age-17 Arcana-Sun

Hair Color- Blond

Hair Type- Fuax Hawk, Brotastic

Eye Color- Green

Main Persona- None

Weapon- Smartass Remarks

* * *

><p>Tari Ginino Nagamata [Nagamata]<br>Age-? Arcana-?

Hair Color- Pink(a Guy with Pink hair, what?)

Hair Type- Comb-Over, Wavy

Eye Color- Black

Main Persona- Alice/Death

Weapon- Ipods


End file.
